(Inserte nombre de secuela) En NO Freddys-Reopening
by Xclax
Summary: Un travesti, un anorexico, una prosti-puta, un desadaptado social, una traumatizada y un globotraficante contra 2 simples guardias, y aun así, siguen sin tener ellos ventajas. Categoría P, De Pedro Mendez.
1. Quiero mi puta pizza

**_ADVERTENCIAS_**

**_Numerosas bromas hacia la categoría "Yaoi"_**

**_Sarcasmo a mas de 8000%_**

**_Pertenece a la nueva saga de "NO Freddys"_**

**_No habrá AnimatronicoXHumano_**

**_Cameos pequeños sobre OCS que no me pertenecen_**

**_Cameos sobre historias que NO me pertenecen_**

**_Muchas, pero muchas referencias sexuales_**

**_Me pasare sus opiniones destructivas por mi sistema reproductorio_**

**_Estas leyendo muchas advertencias, Ya deberías imaginarte lo que leerás aquí, ¿No?_**

**_Sigues leyendo... vaya, o eres muy curioso o no te importan las advertencias._**

**_Vale, vale, luego no me exigas cuando leas algo que no te guste..._**

**_¡Comencemos!_**

_Noche 0 _

_(Mientras, en una entrevista)_

Fazbear: Bien, Pedro Mendez, ¿Por que usted busca el trabajo?

Pedro: No quiero el trabajo, solo vine a comprar pizza

Fazbear: Bien, me alegro que usted este interesado, ¿Esta de acuerdo con las condiciones del contrato?

Pedro: No, quiero la puta pizza, estoy esperando la puta cola por 2 minutos, una sorpresa que no me muera de deshidratacion

Fazbear: Excelente, ¿Me podría contar sus experiencias en la anterior pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear Pizza?

Pedro: Todos eran una bola de pendejos sin vida social, sobre todo ese cupcake de plástico, era el único que daba miedo

Fazbear: Perfecto, ¿Usted presenta alguna lesión o incapacidad física?

Pedro: ¡Quiero mi puta pizza ya!

Fazbear: Muy bien, solo firme el contrato y el empleo sera suyo

Pedro: ... No.

Fazbear: Bien, Gracias por firmar, el trabajo es suyo, se le recomiendo un nuevo compañero para el trabajo, le dejare que la selección de su compañero sea suya.

Pedro: Yo trabajo solo, bueno, no trabajo, yo juego solo. Excepto en el LoL esa mierda on se pasa con 1 vs 5

Fazbear: Buenas tardes y lo esperare mañana a las 12:00 AM, Fazbear Entertaiment lo esperara con las puertas abierta.

Pedro: Si, si, claro, yo también lo esperare con mucho gusto.

Fazbear: Solo por esa actitud le eliminare el descuento de la pizza que pidió.

Pedro: ¡VETE A LA PUTA MIER-

_(Después de unas horas)_

Pedro: Perras, ¿Que hacen?

Daniel: ¿Que quieres?

Pedro: ¿Quien quiere ser mi compañero de la nueva pizzeria?

Danie.: Paso

Alice: Yo igual.

Carly: Yo no tengo realmente nada que hacer, pero no seria tu compañera ni aunque me pagaran

Pedro: Pff, Exageran, Digo, ¿Que tan mal podría ser?

Daniel: ¿Al menos recuerdas la ultima vez que fui tu compañero?

Pedro: Wey, no es mi culpa que termináramos en ese bosque y esa cosa blanca con traje siguiéndonos, el no tenia vida social, de por si le robamos paginas de su propia propiedad, si me hicieran eso probablemente tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Daniel: Tal vez, pero.. ¡¿POR QUE MIERDA HABÍAS USADO ESAS PAGINAS COMO PAPEL DE BAÑO!?

Pedro: ¿Que? No teníamos papel higiénico, tenia que improvisar.

Pedro: ¿Saben que? Me conseguiré el mejor compañero del mundo sin ustedes, ¡Pedro fuera, perras! (Se va)

_Noche 1_

Pedro: Buff, que oficina mas fea (Se acomoda la gorra)

Pedro: Bueno, al menos tengo conmigo al mejor de los compañeros, ¿A que si, Wilson?

Entonces, Pedro fijo su mirada en su compañero, un balón de futbol con una cara pintada de color rojo, y saliendo de la parte superior unas hojas de palmeras, lo que lograba destacar de Wilson, es que llevaba un traje de seguridad de justo su talla y tamaño.

Pedro: Lo se Wilson, este trabajo es una mierda, pero se que juntos con mi extremada inteligencia y con tu... alma deportiva pasaremos esto como si fuera agua pasando por la miel.

Wilson: ...

Pedro: Lo se Wilson, eres demasiado bueno como para tener este trabajo como yo, pero haré que valga la pena.

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario)_

Mientras tanto, los 2 guardias seguían su conversación en la oficina algo pasaba en el escenario, de los 3 anomatronicos que se encontraban ahí algo raro paso con uno de ellos, Bonnie, o mejor llamado, Toy Bonnie, el cual comenzó moverse de forma lenta y rápida, cuando apenas en un brusco movimiento rápido logro salir del escenario, ella podia oír qu-

TBonnie: Soy un hombre.

...

¿¡ERES UN HOMBRE!?

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	2. Tamales, muchos tamales

_Noche 1_

_(Mientras tanto, en Tamales Inc.)_

Tamalero: Por que los tamales están hechos para que Tamales Inc. triunfen, aunque, en un principio los tamales eran planeados par-

Daniel: ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Tamalero: ...

Tamalero: Los tamales eran planeados para ser la unidad monetaria de "Estados Tamales Unidos" pero los tamales al final sirvieron para ser tamales, entonces, por lo qu-

Daniel: ¡Wey, me vale una mierda la historia de los tamales, déjame trabajar agusto!

Tamalero: Hey hey, no dudes la palabra del tamal, gracias a Jesutamal tu estas vivo en este momento, como decía, entonces, por lo que paso los tamales pasaron a ser a la primera comida mundial del planeta, por lo que entonces-

(Suena el celular de Daniel)

Daniel: ¡Oh, que lastima, me llaman por teléfono!... Que pena... (Contesta el teléfono)

Daniel: ¿Hola?

?: (Respiraciones profundas)

Daniel: Oh, ¿Hola?

?: (Mas respiraciones profundas)

Daniel: ¿Mike? ¿Eres tu?

Mike: ¡Mierda! ¿Como lo sabias?

Daniel: Lo dice en el teléfono.

_(Super mega oji-facepalm)_

Mike: Bueno, como sea, oye, dice Pedro que mires tu correo.

Daniel: ¿Que? ¿Y porque no me lo dice correctamente?

Mike: El dijo algo de un travestí, o algo así, no lo se...

_(Mientras tanto, En Freddy Fazbear Pizza Re-Opening..)_

Pedro: ¡ALEJATE, JUGUETE SEXUAL DE GAYS! (Picando con un palo a TBonnie)

TBonnie: Wey, wey... (Mientras es picado en el ojo por el palo)

Pedro: ¡ALEJATE, MOUNSTRO DE JUSTIN BIEBER! (Siguiendo picando en el ojo a TBonnie)

TBonnie: ¡WEY, NO SOY UN JUGUETE SEXUAL GAY, CARAJO! (Aparta el palo de Pedro)

Pedro: ¿¡ENTONCES QUE MIERDA ERES!?

TBonnie: Soy un anomatronico, me llamo Toy Bonnie.

Pedro: ¿Toy Bonnie?

TBonnie: Pues claro.

Pedro: Mmmm...

_Analizando palabra: Toy Bonnie_

_Toy = Juguete_

_Bonnie = Nombre comun._

_Juntando palabras..._

_Bonnie de juguete y/o Juguete de Bonnie_

_Procesando información..._

_Cargando..._

_ERROR: Windows XP no ah podido encontrar ninguna solución. Su equipo valió verga._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_Era una broma._

_Proceso terminado._

_Toy Bonnie = Bonnie de juguete._

Pedro: ¡PINCHE BONNIE MENTIROSO, PINCHE JUGUETE SEXUAL GAY! ¡WILSON, CORRE MIENTRAS PUEDAS! (Mientras sostiene a TBonnie de los brazos)

WIlson: ...

Pedro: ¡WILSON! ¡¿QUE ESPERAS!? ¡NO PUEDO SOSTENER A ESTE JUGUETE SEXUAL GAY POR MUCHO MAS TIEMPO! (Mientras sigue sosteniendo a TBonnie)

TBonnie: ¡WEY, SUÉLTAME, QUE NO SOY UN JUGUETE SEXUAL!

Pedro: ¡ESO DIRÍA JUSTAMENTE UN JUGUETE SEXUAL, WILSON, HUYE AHORA!

(_El viento empuja a Wilson hacia el suelo y lo hace rodar hacia el pasillo)_

Pedro: ¡HUYE LEJOS, NO DEJES QUE TE ATRAPE NUNCA!

TBonnie: ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA PUTA VEZ! (Empuja a Pedro, logra soltarse)

Pedro: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

TBonnie: Bien, ahora.. (Se acomoda el moño rojo)

Pedro: ¡No, no te pienso cojer, aléjate de mi! (Le lanza piedras del suelo)

TBonnie: ¡Que no soy un juguete sexual gay! ¿Sabes que? Vete a la mierda, yo seguiré mi camino, pero a la próxima que te vea veras (Se va)

Pedro: Buff, casi y me violan, bueno, Wilson, Ya sabes que hac- ¿Wilson? ¡¿WILSON, DONDE ESTAS!?

Pedro: ¡Wilson! ¡¿POR QUE!? (Se arodilla y grita al aire)

Pedro: Bueno, igual, el era un pendejo también (Se sienta)

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

*Ring* *Ring*

*Ring*

Phone Guy: Hello? Hello?

Pedro: ¡Hola!

Phone Guy: Hel-Hello? Hello?

Pedro: Hola...

Phone Guy: Hello? He-Hello?

Pedro: Que hola...

Phone Guy: Hello-

Pedro: ¡CALLATE Y MÉTETE TU HELLO EN DONDE TE DE EL PUTO SOL! (Mutea a la llamada)

Pedro: Bien, ahora... jugare a Flappy Bird (Saca su celular)

_(4 horas después...)_

Pedro: Mierda, batería muerta, creo que para la próxima traeré un desfribilador

Pedro: Un momento, mi sentido anti-prostiputas se comienza activar.

Pedro: Mi sentido anti-prostiputas detecta a cualquier puta barata a 5 km de distancia, esta cerca, muy, muy, muy cerca.. (Volteando hacia los lados)

Pedro: Muy, muy, cerca...

TChica: (Grita)

Pedro: Un momento... creo que a desaparecido... no, no, sigue cerca...

TChica: (Grita mas)

Pedro: Muy cerca...

TChica: (Grita mas)

Pedro: No, creo que se fue ya, no, sigue aquí, ¡¿Donde mierda esta!?

TChica: ¡Osea la neta, no puedo creer que me quite mi PIQUIS para estar con este guardia NACO...

Pedro: ¡Vergas, mi sentido prosti-puta estaba en lo correcto!

TChica: Osea, la neta ¡Me estas llamando una "sub-urbana"? ¡Osea, ubícate!

Pedro: Ni que fuera Google Maps.

TChica: ¡Osea, a mi me dijeron que me iba a venir un rubio de ojos azules, no este guardia naco!

Pedro: ¡Hey, ya le dije a Carly que me dejara de llamar narcotraficante!

TChica: ... Osea neta, dije naco, no narcotraficante, ¡Osea, haz click y minimizate!

Pedro: Pues, yo cuando me "hago click" en vez de que se me minimice se me agranda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TChica: ...

Pedro: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

TChica: Maldito cerdo y pervertido...

Pedro: ¿Que? No es mi culpa que cuando me haga click en mis fotos se haga mas grande la imagen, ¡Culpa a Microsoft por hacerlo así!

TChica: Cállate, animal.

Pedro: Y mira quien le dice animal a quien...

TChica: Osea, la neta, te golpeaste de lo naco que eres o naciste naco?

Pedro: La neta piruleta de la patineta a que tu eres una puta-neta.

_K.O_

_BRUTALITY_

TChica: Yo.. uh... ¡Comprate un bosque, y piérdete en el!

Pedro: Ni que fuera Slender, ese pendejo perseguía a la gente solo para pedir ubicaciones, pero todos corrían.

TChica: V-Vete a la mierda! (Se va)

Pedro: HA, a veces me asusto de lo puto amo que soy (Se sienta cómodamente)

Pedro: Este sera uno de los trabajos mas sencillos del mundo.

Pedro: Del mundo...

_(Mientras tanto, en Kids Cove)_

TChica: Listo, Mangle, devuélveme mi pico, ya va a terminar la noche.

Mangle: ño

TChica: Mangle, deja de hacerte la naca y dame mi pico

Mangle: ño

TChica: ¡Mangle, no seas una zorra y dame mi pico!

Mangle: ...

Mangle: ño.

TChica: ZORRA.

Mangle: ÑO.

TChica: ... ¡DAME MI PUTO PICO!

Mangle: ÑO ÑO ÑO.

TChica: ¡¿Por que mierda no me lo quieres devolver!?

Mangle: pork ezthe piko m rekhuerd ah mi khola

TChica: Argh, no me digas que otra vez intentas reconstruirte...

Mangle: zhi

TChica: Tienes suerte de que seas mi única amiguis... Mira, Mangle, te lo explicare de la forma mas fácil y rápida posible...

Mangle: ochei

TChica: Estarás mutilada para siempre por la zorra que eres. listo, ahora dame mi pico.

Mangle: ... ño.

TChica: ...

TChica: ¡ZORRA!

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	3. Hola pendejou

_Noche 2_

Entre las oscuras calles de la ciudad NoSeMeOcurreUnNombreCity estaba pasando Daniel, el cual, se le notaba la cara de confusión y duda en su rostro, sosteniendo a la mano un celular, Daniel se encontraba en una conversación de al parecer alta importancia legal, el sujeto se encontraba en conversación con Carly, una de las policías mas respetadas y importantes de todo NoSeMeOcurreUnNombreCity y incluso del país entero, la policial se encontraba dando direcciones dirigiendo a Daniel a unas cuadras de distancia de Freddy Fazbear Pizza Re-Opening, apenas cuando el sujeto llego al punto de destino, entonces, vio a la distancia una camioneta de helados...

Daniel: Uh... ¿Y ahora que?

Carly: Entra a la camioneta de helados, la puerta esta abierta

Daniel: ¿Eso no seria allanamiento hacia propiedad privada?

Carly: Daniel, no es allanamiento, es una camioneta de la ley.

Daniel: ¿Y la ley desde cuando tiene camionetas de helados?

Carly: Daniel, ese no es el pun-

Daniel: Por cierto, ¿Por que compran camiones de helados par camuflarse? ¿Eso no lo hace un poco obvio considerando la hora?

Carly: Uh... Bueno...

Daniel: Ademas, ¿El camión de helados estaba lleno cuando se compro? Así no me sorprendería que estuviera tan vació para meter equipo polici-

Carly: Solo métete a la puta camioneta...

Daniel: Bueno... (Cuelga) (Entra a la camioneta)

Daniel: Oh, esto es demasiado tecnológico (Mirando los sistemas)

Carly: Daniel, se que te conozco por medio de Alice y la e ayudado para que en algún puto día te enamores de ella, pero esta vez, logre distraerla y ella esta a paso a Paris, no preguntes, pero, esto es absolutamente importante (Sostiene los hombros de Daniel) Esto se trata sobre un sospechoso, que actualmente trabaja en Freddy Fazbear Pizza

Daniel: ¿Pedro?

Carly: No, por muy milagrosamente que suene no, no se tratara de el, se trata de alguien peor. Veras (Se dirige una computadora y se coloca unos auriculares) El sospechoso y obviamente criminal se trata de las escorias mas malvadas que nos han atacado desde que la policía tuvo la caída del 75.

Daniel: Espera, ¿Caída del 75? ¿Y eso?

Carly: Si tuviera que decirte, tendría que matarte.

Daniel: Uh...

Carly: Nah, era una broma, como decía, intentamos captar toda la información para hallar una pista... pero el compañero del guardia seguridad no quiere cooperar.

_(Mientras tanto, en la comisaria...)_

Policia: DIME PARA QUIEN TRABAJAS Y DONDE ESTA SU SIGUIENTE PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO

Wilson: ...

Policia: NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO, SI ES POR MI, METERÍAMOS ESCORIAS COMO TU EN MADAGASCAR!

Policia2: Tranquilo, no te presiones, ¿Quieres un vaso de agua? (Le pasa un vaso de agua a Wilson)

Wilson: ...

_(Mientras tanto, en la camioneta)_

Carly: Pero bueno, asi que, como eres la persona mas cercana a Pedro que conozcamos nos ayudaras a capturarlo, por el momento, te ayudaremos a infiltrarte a Freddy

Fazbear Pizza

Daniel: ¿Y que pasara con mi trabajo en Tamales Inc?

Carly: Tu tranquilo, arreglamos ese problema... permanentemente...

Daniel: ...

Carly: ... Tu solo ve, gánate la confianza de Pedro y atrapa al delincuente.

Daniel: ¿Y quien es el "sospechoso"?

Carly: No sabemos con certeza su nombre, pero lo conocemos por su maldad y capacidad de traficar, muchos le llaman el "escurridizo" o "El silencioso" incluso algunos han tenido pesadillas con el, pero lo único que lo característica es por reproducir las mismas 2 palabras cuando esta operando.

Daniel: Y esas palabras son...

Carly: Estas mismas (Abre el reproductor de sonido)

.

..

.

..

.

..

*Hi* *Hello*

_(Mientras tanto, en Freddy Fazbears Pizza)_

fox1: noooo mhizz ojjoozzz pedhro zenPaI

Pedro: Lar-ga-te (Prendiendo las luces)

foxi: bolberhe pedhro zenPaI por thy

Pedro: Volverás muerto si te apareces por aquí

Pedro: Bien, ahora, tengo que recapitular, (Saca un bloc de notas con una pluma)

Pedro: ¿Toy Bonnie? Lo tengo controlado...

TBonnie: Mmmmhh! (Atado en la esquina y con los ojos vendados)

Pedro: ¿Toy Chica? Solo tuve que ponerle la película de Two Directions del otro lado de la pizzeria, controlada.

Pedro: ¿Foxy? Mas que controlado

Pedro: Mangle solo vino a preguntarme si tenia sus intestinos, eso fue raro, pero supongo que controlada.

Pedro: Creo que alguien me falta...

Pedro: Ah, si, Puppet.

_(Mientras tanto, en la tienda de regalos)_

De día, un anomatronico/trabajador explotado que no obtiene ni siquiera una paga mínima cantidad de pago, junto con un problema extremadamente grande de anorexia extrema y ademas ser mas negro que un africano, junto con su ocio de dar regalos a extraños que ni siquiera el anomatronico conoce y ser usado como una simple marioneta sin emociones, sin embargo, esto no es lo mismo de día...

Por que de noche...

_Es The Marionette_

Puppet: De día, soy un anomatronico, pero de noche... _Soy The Marionette..._

Puppet: La la la la la la THE MARIONETTE la la la la la la THE MARIONETTE! THE MARIONETTE! THE MARIONETTTEEEEEE!

Puppet: La la la la THE MARIONET- Espera, ¿Quien se osa de no seguir dándole cuerda a mi instrumental dubstep bien chingon de la canción _The Marionette_

Puppet: Estúpido guardia, ya vera que nadie se mete con _The Marionette _o si no sera _The Marionettisado _Solo tengo que-

Puppet: Uh... (Empuja la tapa del regalo) ¿Que pasa? ¡Esta muy pesada! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! (Aplica mas fuerza) ¡No habré!

Puppet: ¡¿Que _The Marionnete corcholis _esta pasando!? ¡Algo esta obstaculizando mi caja!

_(Afuera de la caja de Puppet)_

Bonnie: (Acostado en la caja estando desactivado)

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: Bien, todo parece perfecto, (Baja la tableta) Puta. Madre.

BB: Hahahaha!

BB: Hahahahaha!

Pedro: (Le da un sape) Cállate cabron y hable bien

BB: Oye amigo, ¿Quieres globos?...

Pedro: No, quiero droga, ¿Vendes?

BB: Vendo algo mejor que la droga, GLOBOS

Pedro: No me convences.

BB: 15$ por docena.

Pedro: Bff...

Pedro: ¡TRATO HECHO! (Le da la mano a BB)

BB: Muy bien mi querido amiguito, ¿Cuantos quieres?...

Pedro: 15 docenas, después de todo, esta es la billetera de Daniel

BB: Bien, pero.. no se lo digas a la policía, No queremos que haya "accidentes"... ¿Verdad? (Activando mirada The Villager)

Pedro: Pff, tengo mas cosas que ocultare a la policía como para preocuparme con esto (Abre la billetera de Daniel)

BB: Dime, ¿Quieres empezar con algo flojo o fuerte como el helio?

Pedro: Helio cabrón, el aire normal es para maricas.

BB: Sabia decisión (Saca un globo desinflado, se quita la nariz y mete el globo y lo comienza a inflar)

Pedro: Tienes suerte que Wilson no este aquí, el es una nena con estas cosas

BB: Primer globo listo y cargado, ten (Se lo pasa a Pedro)

Pedro: Muy bien (Agarra el globo)

BB: Vaya, nunca pensé que obtuvi- Un momento... (Mira detalladamente el dinero)

BB: Esto es dinero de Monopoli...

Pedro: Uh... (Le da una patada en las bola- digo, tuercas) ¡RRUUUUUNNNNN BITCHCHHH RUUUUNNNNN! (Corre hacia el Parts and Service)

Pedro: ¡Mierda, esa cosa me sigue! (Abre la puerta de Parts and Service)

Bonnie: Hola pendejou

Pedro: ¡Callate cabrón, tu no sales en esta noche! (Cierra la puerta)

BB: ¿Sabes que pasa cuando las perras como tu no pagan? (Se acerca a Pedro)

BB: Pues Ballon Boy las tendrá que golpear...

Pedro: ¿Golpear?

BB: Claro...

Pedro: Ha, la acabaste de cagar.

BB: ¿Que?

_Dile NO al maltrato animal..._

_Cada perra en celo muerta en la calle es proporcional a la cantidad de veces que mueres en el Flappy Bird..._

_NO dejes que esto siga pasando en la vida..._

_Llama al numero 666-666-666-666 para contribuir con la causa..._

_solo TU puedes hacer la diferencia..._

_Y la parte mas importante..._

_Dile NO a los globos traficados..._

_Y ese no era penal._

_Pinshis hondaleses._

* * *

_Sígueme__ en Youtube_

_Búscame__ como "Xclax Productions"_

_Sígueme__ en DevianArt_

_Búscame como "XclaxProductions" y/o "Xclax"_

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"No ve hora para que ese jodido globotraficante entre en escena y Pedro y el se "ELEVEN" Con el hello"_**

**_R= Me costo entender el chiste, pero al final lo entendí._**

**_"Me cuesta entender las palabras "Neta" "Pendejo" no las uses tanto plz"_**

**_R= Si no las pongo, no seria lo mismo._**

**_"Mangle and chica, best friends forever"_**

**_R= ¡FABULOUS!_**

**_"¿Soy la única que no dudo que TBonnie era hombre?"_**

**_R= Yo nunca lo dude, lo que si dude es que fuera travestí._**

**_Justamente ayer, no podia dormir y para poder entretenerme me puse a diavagar por medio de Fanfiction (Sección español) Y ademas de encontrarme mucho (Y cuando digo mucho, me refiero a mucho) Sexo entre anomatronicos (No volveré a ver a Mangle de la misma manera...) Comencé a divagar entre diversas historias para entretenerme o simplemente para esperar que el sueño me diera, sin embargo, comencé a notar... ciertas "coincidencias" siendo que en algunas historias me eh leído que están comenzando a copiar mis ideas (Incluso parte de mi personalidad como autor, ¡¿En serio!?) y la verdad, eso no esta nada bien (¿Debería dar un ejemplo? No lo creo, se ve de leguas, pero no diré nombre por simplemente evitar los problemas de autores, etc.) Y pediría que usen un poco el cerebro para crear sus propias historias, y no copiar lo primero que les guste de la gente, ahora si, si usted me copia, váyase a la jodida mier-_**

**_Digo, que tenga una buena tarde._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	4. Día del juicio

_Noche ? ?:? AM_

Una gran estática sonaba en todo el ambiente, con una pantalla borrosa se podia ver un pequeño trozo de escritorio, en el, se podia ver libros políticos y entre demás cosas policiales, entre ellas, muchas placas de policías...

_"Antes, seguía un código..."_

_La cámara quito un poco el zoom, mostrando trajes policiales vacíos, entre gorras de la policía, entre algunas placas mas y armas de fuegos que parecen estar muy desgastadas._

_"E hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso..."_

La cámara quito de nuevo el zoom, esta vez, mostrando la pantalla completa aun habiendo estática que hacia molesto ver la pantalla en si, se veía todo el cuarto lleno de artefactos policiales desgastados, entre algunos papeles, lapices y plumas regadas por tardes partes, entre chalecos anti-balas lleno de balas incrustadas, entre sangre en la pared, el ambiente se muestra muy tétrico.

_"Resulta, que soy profesional en el arte del asesinato..."_

_"El día del juicio les llegara a todos..."_

_Noche 2 3:00 AM_

Todos, absolutamente, todos muertos.

Lo único que recuerdo fueron ruidos de gritos suplicando ayuda, clemencia, piedad, y mucho peor, gritos agonizantes, hicimos el peor error, pensábamos que era algo fácil de controlar, algo simplemente insignificante, nos equivocamos, primero fue el oficial, luego fueron los novatos, los profesionales apenas pudieron ver como se les quitaba la vida frente a sus ojos sin poder defenderse de ninguna manera, ¿Yo? Escondido bajo un escritorio, lo puedo escuchar, lo siento muy cerca, se que moriré, soy una hormiga si tengo que comparar mis habilidades de fuerza contra las de el, resulta que el es mas profesional en el asesinato, mas, yo soy simplemente un novato, y moriré, lo se, moriré en sus manos, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera.

_Noche 2 3:24 AM_

El sabe que estoy escondido, el sabe que soy el único que queda, el me esta buscando, o eso creo, tal vez solo esta jugando, tal vez quiere disfrutar la ultima de sus victimas, por unos segundos me agache para ver si el estaba cerca, creo que cuando lo hice el me habrá logrado ver, no estoy muy seguro, tal vez reaccione rápido para esconderme, pero no se, el comienza a buscar cada cuarto que queda para acabar conmigo, no se que hacer.

_Noche 2 4:25 AM_

El esta ahí, se que lo esta, se que el a visto todos los demás cuartos que quedan, el sabe que estoy aquí, el sabe que estoy detrás de mi escritorio, o al menos debe ser así, lo escuche tirar cosas para tratar de encontrarme, y este es el ultimo cuarto por revisar, puedo escuchar como se acerca de manera lenta hacia mi, se que moriré, el es un profesional en el asesinato, se que lo es, y se que moriré, wow... no se siente nada bien saber cuando moriré...

Moriré, me acaba de atrapar, me tiene a sus manos, alza el cuchillo... oh no...

Policia124: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Wilson: ... (Clava repetidamente un cuchillo con sangre hacia el ultimo policía)

_Wilson, the violet guy._

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAANNN_

* * *

_PRÓXIMAMENTE_

_(Inserte otro nombre de secuela) En NO Freddys_

_Fecha: Cuando se acabe esta historia_

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	5. Pendejou is back

_Noche 3_

_(Inserte sonidos de radio de Metal Gear Solid 3)_

_*Tic* *Tic* *Tic*_

Carly: ¿Daniel? ¿Estas ahí?

Daniel: Positivo

Carly: ¿Cual es el estado de la misión?

Daniel: Bueno, me estoy haciendo pasar por ellos, afortunadamente, encontré el disfraz perfecto. Oye por cierto, ¿Sabes si los anomatronicos están con vida?

Carly: ¿Por que la pregunta?

Daniel: Por que justamente me están viendo de manera rara.

_(En el escenario)_

TBonnie: (Susurrando) No lo se, el nuevo parece ocultar algo.

TChica: (Susurrando) Osea, el nuevo al menos no es un naco.

Marionette: (Susurrando) No lo se, es la primera vez que veo a uno de nosotros envuelto de papel higiénico como traje.

TBonnie: (Susurrando) O peor, que lleve puesta la cara de mi contraparte como mascara, ¿Esas cosas no se mejoraban?

TFreddy: (Susurrando) Por actitudes como las suyas es que ustedes no tienen amigos, verán a el grandisimo Freddy a ser el primer amigo del nuevo, ya verán. (Se va hacia Daniel)

Daniel: (En la llamada) ¡Mierda, uno se acerca, improvisare! (Corta la llamada) ...

TFreddy: ¡Hola, chico nuevo! ¿Cual es tu nom-

Daniel: bip bop bip bop bup

TFreddy: ¿Uh?

Daniel: bip bep bup bop bip

TFreddy: ¿Amigo, estas bien?

Daniel: Ah, si, ¿Que tal si hacemos cosas de... uh.. robots? Ya sabes, matar guardias y esas cosas chingonas que hacen los robots

TFreddy: Uh...

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: Vergas, mi sensor de gente-pendeja se acaba de activar (Baja la tableta) Y peor aun, el nuevo anomatronico me da mas miedito.

Pedro: Suerte que por lo menos te tengo de vuelta Wilson (Abraza a Wilson) Que bien que te dejaron salir de la comisaria

Wilson: ...

Pedro: Pero oye, que raro que cuando te encontré estabas cubierto de sangre, nah, cosas de la vida (Deja a Wilson en el escritorio) Si ese pinchi anomatronico nuevo distrae a esos juguetes sexuales mejor para mi (Se sienta cómodamente)

_*Pe-* *Pen-*_

_*Pen-* *Pend-*_

Pedro: Wat. (Prende las luces)

Bonnie: Pendejou. Bonnie is back bitches.

Pedro: ...

Entonces, Pedro y Bonnie se miraron de manera fija, uno en el pasillo, otro sentado en la oficina. Bonnie mostró una posición de pelea copyrighteada por la fuerza Ginyu, mientras, Que Pedro se levanto con brusquedad mientras mostraba su cara preparada para combatir, los 2 mostraban lo que eran capaces, aun sin que la batalla empezara los 2 sudaban, uno sudaba agua, mientras que otro sudaba Diesel barato, entonces, cuando una de las gotas cayo al suelo, eso solo podia significar una simple cosa, la batalla había comenzado.

_COMPETENCIA DE INGLISH_

_FAIGTH!_

Bonnie: PENDEJOU

Pedro: TU SER DILDO

Bonnie: TU SER VERY PUTOU

Pedro: CONEJOU PLAYBOY PENDEJOU

Bonnie: HUMANOU ESTERIL DIALEXICOU

Pedro: CONEJOU GAY

Bonnie: TU SER VERY MAS GAY

Pedro: TU OLER A HOMOSEXUAL

Bonnie: TU SER SHIPEADO CON FOXY PENDEJOU Y EMOU.

K.O!

FATALITY!

Pedro: Uh... eh... ¡TRES!

Bonnie: NNOOOOOOO (Explota en mil pedazos)

Pedro: Easy pasillo.

_(Mientras tanto, en la camioneta de helados)_

Carly: Maldición, escuche una explosión desde la pizzeria, ¿Que dice la cámara infiltrada en el cabello de Daniel?

Policia125: ¿A caso hay una cámara en el cabello de ese sujeto?

Carly: Si, Alice se la puso hace unos meses, pero hace unos días logre hackearla, ¡Pero hey, son por asuntos policías, eso lo hace moral!

Policia125: okey... No hay señal.

Carly: ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Esta es la ultima vez que confió en el puto Windows XP! (Golpea a la mesa mas cercana)

Carly: Ser policía no es nada fácil... (Se pasa la mano por su frente sudada)

Policia125: ¿Y si mejor ayudamos a atrapar al asesino de la comisaria? Mato a todos, podríamos ser los siguientes.

Carly: No, no, no, este globotraficante esta en la pizzeria, es el momento perfecto, este momento se vive como 14 veces al mes, no debemos desaprovechar esto.

Policia125: Pero no podemos dejar que el asesino de los 124 policías sea en vano, es mas, creo que ya se quien es...

Carly: Si, claro, ajam... (Mientras mira lo que proyecta la cámara oculta de Daniel)

Policia125: Llámame loco, pero, ¿Recuerdas al compañero de Pedro? Esa pelota o lo que sea que es, no se porque, pero siento que el es el ases- (Una sombra atrapa al policía y lo arrastra a fuera de la camioneta de helados)

Policia125: AAHAHHHH ÇAFEKJÑOQAFPJEAP AYUDAAAA (Sonidos agonizantes)

Carly: Ajam, ajam, si, claro, éxito, aja. (Mirando lo que ve Daniel)

Policia125: (Muerto)

Carly: Oye, ¿Aun nos quedan donas? (Voltea hacia atrás)

Carly: ¿Hola? ¿Donde estas? (Mirando hacia los lados)

Wilson: ... (Manchado de sangre)

Carly: Oye, ¿Viste al policia que estaba aquí?

Wilson: (El viento lo mueve hacia un lado a otro, haciendo un "No" para la simple mente humano)

Carly: Que raro, bueno, seguiré hacia lo mio (Se pone a concentrar de nuevo en la pantalla)

Wilson: ... (El viento lo arrastra de nuevo hacia la pizzeria)

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario)_

Daniel: bip bop bup bep bip bup bop

TFreddy: Uh... ¡Bueno, hey, que tal si tratas de... uh.. saludar al guardia! ¡Si, eso!

Daniel: okey bip bup bop bip bup (Moviéndose de la manera mas falsa de manera robotica hacia la oficina)

TFreddy: Vaya, no sabia que el retraso mental también le pasaba a los anomatronicos...

TBonine: ¿Sera contagioso eso?

TChica: Vaya, creo que me enamore... (Mirando a Daniel vestido de anomatronico mientras se aleja)

Marionette: No mames. Bueno, ahora _The Marionette _Se ira a hacer _Cosas The Marionettiscas _(Retrocede hacia la sombra, se tropieza y se levanta mientras sigue manteniendo el rollo misterioso)

_(Mientras tanto, en Kids Cove)_

BB: Te lo digo Mangle, es de la buena (Mostrandole un globo color verde)

maNglhe: ezo rhekupeRara mI khuerpo?'

BB: ¿Tu cuerpo? Pensé que te referías a que tus ojos se ilumina- Digo, si, recuperaras tu cuerpo, solo por unos 20 dolares.

maNglhe: ooohhh (Apreciando al globo verde)

BB: Tu, con tu cuerpo completo, muchos fanboys rodeándote, piénsalo, merece toda la pena, 20 dolares lo valen, ¿O no?

maNglhe: zzhiii lho balhee (Intenta agarrar el globo con la mano del garfio)

_(El globo explota)_

maNglhe; nooooooooooo

BB: Uh, bueno, ese globo no servia de na- Digo, Mercancia dañada, pagame los 25 dolares por el globo.

maNglhe: perro eze glhovo kostava beinthe dholharez

BB: 5 Dolares extras por mis sentimientos dañados, anda, pagame o estaré obligado a, uh... eh... ¡Denunciarte con los derechos de los anomatronicos (D.D.A)

maNglhe: noooo porhfabor noo

BB: No quiero denunciarte, pero me sentiré obligado si no me das esos 30 dolares.

maNglhe: pork trheintha

BB: Por la trasladacion de tu mano hacia mi mano, ale, que poco a poco aumenta.

maNglhe: ocey ocey then (Le pasa 30 dolares a BB)

BB: Un gusto haberte estafa- Digo, un gusto haber hecho tratos contigo (Se va)

maNglhe: mI bidha ez unha mhierda

fox1: pta bida (Se sienta al lado de Mangle)

maNglhe: ola, porlhe taz thrizte?

fox1: nadie m khiere

maNglhe: ami tamviehn nadhie mhe khiere.

fox1: enzherio?

maNglhe: zi

fox1: oh... (Mira hacia Mangle)

Entonces, los 2 anomatronicos se veían directamente hacia cada uno, donde sentimientos se expresaban solo con una simple mirada, la pequeña luz que producía la pizzeria iluminaba como si se tratara de la propia vida, el sistema operativo de los 2 anomatronicos latía de la manera mas bella posible, cuando el garfio de Mangle toco el de Foxy, entonces, los 2 comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco sus caras...

fox1: ha, PENDEJHA! (Se va bailando hacia otra parte)

maNglhe: mI bidha ez unha mhierda.

_(Mejor historia de amor que Crepúsculo)_

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: Wat. (Baja la tableta)

Daniel: bip bup bop bip bep

Pedro: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH NO ME MATES, POR FAVOR NO ME MATES, NO NO, ESPERA, QUIERO VIVIR, NO SOY JOVEN PARA MORIR PERO COMO QUIERA NO QUIERO MORRIIRR!

Daniel: (Acercandose) bip bup bep bop bip

Pedro: NOOOOO!

Daniel: (Se le cae la mascara de Bonnie) bip bop bup

Pedro: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH

Daniel: (Se le cae el papel higiénico como traje)

Pedro: AAAAHHH

Daniel: (Se le cae el sombrero de barco de papel)

Pedro: ¡¿Daniel, eres tu, pendejo!?

Daniel: Si, pendejo.

Pedro: AAAAAAARGHH (Se abalanza hacia Daniel llevándolo en contra el suelo)

Pedro: ¡¿NO TE BASTA QUEDARTE CON EL PROTAGONISMO DE UNA SAGA COMPLETA!? ¡¿TAMBIÉN QUIERES ROBARTE EL PROTAGONISMO DE ESTA PINCHI HISTORIA!? (Ahorcando a Daniel)

Pedro: ¡NO DEJARE QUE TAMBIÉN SEAS EL CO-PROTAGONISTA, NO DEJARE QUE ESO OCURRA!

Daniel: Dond- Donde haya pizza... es donde seré... el protagonista (Golpea en los huevos a Pedro)

Pedro: ¡Urgh, pinche puto!

Daniel: ¡PERRA! (Golpea a Pedro en la nariz y lo hace retroceder)

Pedro: (Se levanta preparado) ¡Ven a pelear cuando quieras, perra!

Daniel: ¡Que ahi te llego, pinche pendejo! (Corriendo hacia Pedro)

Apenas cuando los 2 humanos iban a chocar sus puños, se detuvieron, para verse cara a cara.

Pedro: Ahre, que alguien se acaba de rajar, haha (Le da un apretón de manos a Daniel)

Daniel: Si claro, lo dice el que no resiste una patada en los huevos, hahaha (Recibe el apretón de manos mientras hacen un abrazo no-gay)

Pedro: Y bien, ¿Que haces aqui, puto?

Daniel: Nah, aquí trabajando para la policía, mi día a día

Pedro: Oooohh, ahí todo el power sacado, haha, Oye, deja te presento a Wils- (Mira al escritorio)

Pedro: Que raro, no esta Wilson...

_(Mientras tanto, a fuera de la camioneta de helados)_

Policia126: (Cantando) (Escucha sonidos agonizantes) ¿Uh? (Se dirige hacia donde el sonido proviene, de un callejón oscurito)

El policía numero 126 que no tiene nombre por que da una pinshi flojera ponerle nombre a cada extra que tenga que escribir, es mas, ese sera su nombre, Entonce, el ExtraSinNombrePolicial entraba poco a poco hacia el callejón, siguiendo un rastro de sangre mientras que sacaba de su pantalón una pistola mientras que hacia una posición de alerta, hasta que llego al final, donde se encontraba su compañero casi muerto, El ExtraSinNombrePolicial numero 127

Policia127: Es... una trampa.. (Muere)

ExtraSinNombrePolicial: ¿Que?

Wilson: (Cae sobre el ExtraSinNombrePolicial y le apuñala un cuchillo en el cuello)

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: Nah, seguro Wilson anda con sus mierdas, no le hagas caso cuando te lo encuentres

Daniel: ¿Y desde cuando conoces a Wilson?

Pedro: Se lo robe a un niño.

Daniel: ... okey.

_(Mientras tanto, en la camioneta de helados)_

Carly: (Con un celular) Hey, ¿Ya viniste con las donas?

ExtraSinNombrePolicial: CARLY, AYUDA, ME ESTÁN ASESINAN-

Carly: Bueno, si se te olvidaron las donas solo lo tenias que decir (Cuelga la llamada) Argh, hombres.

* * *

_¡Sígueme en DevianArt!_

_¡Búscame como "Xclax" o "XclaxProductions"_

_¡Sígueme en YouTube!_

_¡Búscame como "Xclax" o "Xclax Productions"_

_¡Te esperare con muchas anclas!_

* * *

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"¡¿Como Wilson es un asesino profesional!?"_**

**_R= Mejor seria "¿Por que?"  
_**

**_"WILSON YO CREÍA EN TI"_**

**_R= Todos creíamos en Wilson_**

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	6. Valió verga

_Día__ 4_

_(Mientras tanto, en el jardín de la casa de Daniel)_

Daniel: ¿¡WEY, QUE HACES!?

Pedro: Tomo el sol, perra

Daniel: ¡WEY, TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Pedro: ¿Por que lo dices?

Daniel: ¡QUÍTATE ESOS LENTES DE SOL!

Pedro: Bueno..(Se quita los lentes) Oh...

Justo en el cielo, se podia ver un meteorito de un tamaño colosal, haciendo ver al sol como una simple hormiga, el meteorito se dirigía directamente al planeta Tierra, parecía como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, el caos dominaba por las calles y se podia ver la gente correr con miedo a morir, mientras otros gritaban "NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS, NOS DESTRUIRÁN A TODOS" Mientras revoloteaban por el asfalto, entonces, Pedro volvió a voltear su mirada hacia Daniel.

Pedro: Pues fíjate que si vamos a morir. (Se vuelve a poner los lentes de sol y se acomoda) Al menos este meteorito me dará un chingon bronceado.

Daniel: ¡WEY, A CASO NO TE PREOCUPAS POR LA DENSIDAD DEL PROBLEMA!? DIGO, ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

Pedro: Wey, es el pinshi fin del mundo, vete con Alice a cojerla o lo que sea, pero no me molestes, que me saldrán arrugas.

Daniel: ¡¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!? ¡TU TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS, ALICE MORIRÁ, CARLY MORIRÁ, YO MORIRÉ, TODOS MORIREMOS!

Pedro: Yo no me preocupo, si muere los cantantes famosos y las chicas locas esta bien

Daniel: ¡PERO TU TAMBIÉN MORIRAS!

Pedro: Si yo muero, morirán todos conmigo, punto y final.

Danie: Wey, vamos a morir... no.. (Se tira en el suelo en posición fetal)

Carly: Bueno, es el fin del mundo (Pone su francotirador en el suelo) Supongo que tengo el día libre, digo, ¿El fin del mundo cuenta como día festivo?

Pedro: Para mi todos los días son días festivos, Digo, Un día mas de vida se debería celebrar, ¿No?

Daniel: No quiero morir, no quiero morir... (Posición fetal en el suelo)

Pedro: Por cierto, ¿Como entraste aquí?

Carly: (Se sienta en una silla) Alice forzó la cerradura, debería llegar pronto, uh, este meteorito si que da calor (Pasa su mano por su frente)

Pedro: Me dará un bronceado que fliparas.

Alice: ¡Dany, te encontré! (Se abalanza sobre Daniel y lo abraza)

Daniel: No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir... (Posición aun fetal tirado en el suelo)

Pedro: OH MIERDA

Carly: ¿Que pasa?

Pedro: ME ACABE DE DAR CUENTA DE ALGO

Carly: ¿Que cosa?

Pedro: ESOS ANOMATRONICOS DE ESAS 2 PIZZERIAS ESTÁN VIVOS Y HABLAN!

Wilson: Hola perras.

_(El meteorito se estrella contra la Tierra y explota junto con ella)_

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

_(Mientras, en Namekusei)_

Goku: Wey, creo que otra vez el planeta Tierra valio verga

Krillin: ¿Juntamos de nuevo los tamales del dragon para revivir el planeta?

Goku: Si we, ¿Aun las tienes?

Krillin: No, si no me equivoco la habían usado para hacer un monumento al Sheng Tamal

Goku: Bueno we (Se levanta) Hora de juntar los tamales del dragon

Krillin: Esta bie, (Se levanta)

Goku: ¡KRILLIN, CUIDADO!

Krillin: ¿Que? (Se voltea hacia atrás) OH NO!

Hormiga: (Choca contra el pie de Krillin)

Krillin: NO OTRA VE- (Krillin explota)

Goku: Argh, puta mierda Krillin (Facepalm)

**_*Historia pausada*_**

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, como veran, se que muchos no saben lo que se esperan en cada capitulo, y se muy bien que nadie se esperara este.. "Final de emergencia" y puedo decir que no es el final de la serie, es un simple capitulo, y aprovecho para mencionar que la serie sera pausada por el momento, por que ultimamente estoy en asuntos personales muy importantes que me afectaran a mi vida personal, por lo que tendre que pausar mis actividades tanto en mi cuenta de Youtube, DevianArt y obviamente a mis historias de Fanfiction, por estos asuntos tan importantes y persona-_**

**_LoL: ¿Ya terminaste de hacer ese capitulo que decias?_**

**_¡No, espera, no es el mome-_**

**_LoL: Vamos Xclax.. sabes que quieres seguir jugando..._**

**_No, debo terminar, aun no eh ni corregido los errores ortograf-_**

**_LoL: Vamos... sabes muy bien que el modo de juego U.R.F No durara mucho tiempo_**

**_L-Lo se, pe-pero primero debo terminar este cap-capitulo_**

**_LoL: Tus amigos de Skype te estan esperando para jugar U.R.F_**

**_..._**

**_Valio verga la cosa, los vere en mucho, mucho tiempo de nuevo._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	7. bip bop bup bip bep bip

_Noche 3_

_3:00 AM_

_(Mientras tanto, en Paris)_

?: Por favor, tu detener, no me hacer mas daño..

Alice: No hasta que me digas donde esta el (Mostrando cara asesina)

?: YO NO CONOCER NINGÚN DANY

Alice: MENTIRA, CARLY NUNCA MENTIRÍA DE ESTA MANERA

?: Dejarme ir y yo decir donde estar el

Alice: ¿Como la ultima vez que intentaste escapar? ¡No! ¡No te vas hasta que me digas donde esta!

?: YO TE ESTAR DICIENDO QUE NO SE

Aice: SI, SI SABES, AHORA ESCUPE LA VERDAD O TE LA ARRANCO YO MISMA

?: Por favor, espera, no, no!

Alice: ¡Vas a v- un momento...

?: ¿Uh?..

Alice: No puede ser... alguien, esta... esta...

Alice: ¡UNA PUTA BARATA QUIERE QUITARME A MI DANY! (Sale corriendo)

_(Mientras tanto, en la pizzeria)_

TChica: Entonces... ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?

Daniel: bip bop bup bip bop bip (Fingiendo movimiento roboticos)

TBonnie: Chicos, paren de atrapar al guardia, Marionette quiere hacer una junta, y al parecer, no se ve muy feliz.

Daniel: Okey bip bup bop bip

_(En la junta animatronica)_

Marionette: Me alegra de que estén aquí, me temo que su garn señor y servidor _The Marionette _acaba de descubrir que entre nosotros HAY UN TRAIDOR

TBonnie: ¿¡Que!? ¡Es imposible, detectamos a cualquier humano a kilómetros de distancia!

Daniel: Concuerdo con el, bip bop bup bip bup

Marionette: Pues, se que hay un traidor, estoy completamente seguro, aquí están todos los Toys, no se donde estarán los modelos anticuados, pero estoy seguro que el traidor, es justamente un Toy.

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: ALÉJATE, ABOMINACIÓN DE SATANÁS Y DE LUCIFER

Chica: ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ O TE ARRANCARE ESE CUELLO!

Pedro: PREFIERO ESO A TENER QUE VOLVER A MIRARTE, INTENTO FALLIDO DE ANOMATRONICA FEMENINA

Chica: TE ARRANCARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS LA PIEL

Pedro: NI MANOS TIENES (Se pone la mascara y se sienta en posición fetal temblando)

Chica: ¡HEY, NO TE HAGAS PENDEJO, SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ, NO PUEDES ESCONDERTE PARA SIEMPRE! (Entra en la oficina)

Chica: JURO QUE CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE TE ARRANCARE LOS HUESOS YO MISMA (Buscando en cada rincón de la oficina

Chica: SE QUE TE ENCONTRARE...

Chica: (Volteando hacia toda dirección)

Chica: ... (Voltea hacia otra dirección)

Chica: PINCHE TRAMPOSO DE MIERDA, ¡ARGH! (Se va)

Pero: (Se quita la mascara) ¡HA, PENDEJA!

Pedro: (Se sienta) Chica, controlada (Anotándolo en un papelito)

Pedro: Ha, esto sera mas fácil como cuando le robe la billetera a Daniel, ahora.. sigue Fredd-

Freeeeeeddyyyy: Freddy no... Frrreeeeeddyyyyy

Pedro: Pues Freeeeeeeeeeddyyyyy debería estar en su Freeeeeedddyyyymobil

Freeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddyyyyy: Freeeeeeedddyyyyyy pensar que tu eres muy Freeeeeeeeeeddddyyyy, pero no tanto como Freeeeeeeeeedddyyyyyyy (Se va)

Pedro: Eso fue aun mas fácil, Fredd-

Freeeeeedddyyyyy: Freddy NO!

Pedro: Freeeeeeeeeeeeddddyyyyy controlado.

Pedro: Bien, creo que ya son tod-

fox1: pedhro zenpaI

Pedro: Argh, puta mierda...

fox1: voi ah porthi zenpaI

Pedro: Y una puta mierda (Enciende la lintern-

BB: SURPRISE BITCH (Se rie)

Y entonces, por unas razones iluminatis y nazis (Sobre todo nazi) la risa de Ballon Boy es totalmente electro-mactenica, causando que por razones aun mas nazis la linterna se revela contra Pedro haciendo que tome vida y se vaya al Star Bucks mas cercano, el cual se fue corriendo y saltando como si un pez estuviera en superficie.

Osea, todo es muy oji-nazi.

Pedro: NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Foxy: phReparra thU anho

Pedro: ¿POR QUE TU PUTO CHICO?

BB: Cuando las perras como tu no han de pagar, BB las tendrá que golpear.

fox1: allá boi

Pedro: MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA (Se pone la mascara)

BB: Eso no funcionara, ahora sufre por no pagarme

Pedro: SI YO PIERDO, PERDERÁS CONMIGO (Saca una granada)

BB: NO NO NO ESPERA, NO HAGAS UNA PUTA LOC-

_(Mientras tanto, en la camioneta de helados)_

Carly: (En celular) Hey Jack, ¿Estas ahí? ¿Por que los demás policías no contestan los teléfonos?

Carly: ...

Carly: ¿Jack? ¿Hola?

Carly: ¿Estas ahí?

Carly: ... ¿Jack?

Carly: ¿Jac-

_(Suena una explosión a la cercanía)_

Carly: ¡¿Que demonios!?

Carly: Demonios, trabajar sin comer donas (Toma su francotirador y se dirige hacia la explosión)

Carly: Sabia que debía de elegir al FBI

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario)_

TBonnie: Mmmh! no! no mmmhh! (Atado a un solo paso mientras giraba arriba de una hoguera)

TBonnie: Suelt- mmmh! Sueltenm- mmmhh!

TFreddy: Los traidores humanos no merecen ni siquiera morir en un traje, no tienes derecho a hablar, TRAIDOR (Girando el palo)

TBonnie: NO S- mmmhhhh! HUMAN- mmmmhhh!

Daniel: Cállate, los humanos como tu me dan asco, bip bop bup bip bep

TChica: (Mirando a TBonnie) Si, a mi solo me interesan los ANOMATRONICOS MACHOS de verdad, no como tu, sucio y estúpido humano... (Abrazando el brazo de Daniel)

TBonnie: NO SOY UN HU- mmmhh!

Marionette: Bien, ahora, ¿Ultimas palabras, humano traidor? (Afloja la atadura de la boca)

TBonnie: ¡JÓDANSE, JÓDETE (Apuntando a Marionette) TAMBIÉN TU (Apuntando a Daniel) Y USTEDES TAMBIÉN (Apuntando a los demás Toys)

TBonnie: TU NO, TU CAES BIEN (Apuntando al Cupcake de TChica)

Marionette: Muy bien.. (Ajusta la atadura de la boca al máximo) Entonces, humano, muere. (Rompe el palo en el que esta TBonnie atado, haciendo que caiga en el fuego)

TBonnie :AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

TBonnie: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

TBonnie: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

TBonnie: ¿Uh? (Mira a sus manos)

TFreddy: (Susurrando) Oye, Marionette, ¿No se supone que debería seguir gritando, quemarse y eso?

Marionette: (Susurrando) Solo espera, pronto morirá.

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina) _

Carly: ¿¡Que demonios!? (Entra por un agujero gigante entre escombros de la oficina)

Carly: ¡¿Que a pasado aquí!? (Mirando hacia los lados)

Pedro: (Gimiendo de dolor) argh... argh...

Carly: ¡¿Pedro!? (Quita escombros que están sobre Pedro) ¡¿Estas bien!?

Pedro se encontraba con quemaduras graves, escombros entre la piel, y una cara que solo sabia expresar el gran dolor, vio la salvación a ayudarle, sabiendo que Carly conocía de métodos curativos, sabia que las ultimas energías para pedirle salvarlo seria la clave para sobrevivir, el solo tenia la energía para decir sus ultimas palabras, palabras las cuales lo salvarían...

Pedro: Ca-Carly... (Pone su mano dañada en el hombro de Carly)

Carly: ¡¿Qu- Que necesitas, querido amigo!?

Pedro: _Eres una puta..._ (Muere)

Carly: NOOOOO! (Gritando hacia el cielo arrodillada)

Carly: ¿¡POR QUEEEEEE- Oh, mira, donas. (Toma una caja de donas tirado en el suelo) Y aun están calientes, worth it,

BB: Argh... dargh... (Saliendose y arrastrándose desde los escombros)

BB: (Voltea hacia Carly) Oye amiga.. ¿Quieres globos?

Carly: No, pero gracias. (Sigue comiéndose unas donas)

BB: Argh.. (Arrastrándose hacia la salida de la oficina)

_(Mientras tanto, en la mente de Carly)_

_Procesando información..._

_Procesando..._

_Procesando..._

_Proceso: 86%_

_Proceso: 97%_

_Proceso: Completado._

_Ejecutando acción..._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_._

_.._

_LA BASE DE VIRUS AH SIDO ACTUALIZADA_

Carly: UN MOMENTO AHÍ (Apuntando agresivamente hacia BB)

BB: ¿Q-Que?

Carly: ¿A CASO CREÍAS QUE PODRÍAS ESCAPAR DE MI?

BB: ¿Uh?

Carly: Pues resulta que quiero unos 3 globos, ¿A cuanto estan?

BB: 9 dolares por 3 globos.

Carly: ¡UNA GANGA!

Carly: ESPERA UN MOMENTO

BB: ¿Ahora que?

Carly: BB, O APODADO COMO BALLON BOY, ESTAS ARRESTADO, AL NOMBRE DE LA LEY (Se abalanza sobre BB)

BB: ¡NO, ESPERA, TENGO GLOBOS, PUEDO DARTE TODOS LOS GLOBOS QUE QUIERAS!

Carly: A MI SOLO ME IMPORTAN LAS DONAS, ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE, MALDITO GLOBOTRAFICANTE

BB: ¡MIRA, UNA ABUELA ASESINA DETRÁS DE TI!

Carly: ¡NO CAERÍA EN ESE TRUCO TAN MALO!

_(Mientras tanto, en la calle detrás de Carly)_

AbuelaAsesina: (Inserte voz de abuelita) Muere maldito punk (Acuchillando a un punk)

ChicoPunK: AYUDA, ARGH, AAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

**_(Preguntas/Menciones)_**

**_"Me gusta tu historia y no te preocupes por la pausa esperare pacientemente"_**

**_R= La espera siempre llega a valer la pena, mi querido humanoide saltamontes._**

**_":("_**

**_R= c:_**

**_Buff, unos días "Vacacionales de autor" ademas de ser como mínimo cómodo, también llego a ser muy irritable, pero bueno, todo lo que viene termina de algún modo, como sea, seguiré con "Amores en Freddys" Que ya esta rozando la conclusión de la historia, también con "Noches en Fazbear Frights" y después de "Amores en Freddys" vendrá otra historia, la cual no llevara un OC mio si no que sera de otra usuaria cual seria la perteneciente del OC, pero bueno, los veo hasta el próximo capitulo, o lo mas probable el nuevo capitulo de "Amores en Freddys" _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	8. VERYS PENDEJOUS

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

**_Puede que usted no haya recibido el correo advirtiendo que el capitulo 7 ha sido publicado, se le aconseja revisar si a leído el anterior capitulo para lograr entender lo que a pasado, por que son eventos de importancia._**

_Noche 4_

_(Mientras tanto, en la comisaria)_

BB: (Atado en la pared) ¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ!

Carly: Te soltare en 3 días, los policías de alta calidad se están dirigiendo aquí para llevarte a donde mereces, por mientras estarás atado hasta que ellos vengan (Pasa pagina del libro "Como entrenar a tu dona")

BB: ¡DÉJAME IR, O TE ARREPENTIRÁS!

Carly: ¿Y que harás? ¿Lanzarme globos de oxigeno?

BB: ¡HELIO, ES. HE-LIO. EL OXIGENO ES PARA MARICAS!

Carly: Y yo te lanzare balas de un calibre mas grande que el de un cañón (Pasa de pagina)

Carly: Urgh... (Frota su estomago) No debí comer tantas.. donas... (Corre directo al baño)

BB: Buff (Voltea de forma preocupada hacia los lados

BB: _Activando modo __teléfono_

BB:_: *Buuuo*... *Buuup*... *Buuuu*..._

BB: _*Tshck*_

BB: ¿Hola? ¿Estas?

BB: Perfecto, escucha, los planes van a cambiar

BB: Escucha, lo que tienes que hacer es-

_(Mientras tanto, para solo sacar suspenso donde debería haber comedia, por razones muy nazis (Oji-nazis solo para situaciones extremas) en el escenario...)_

TBonnie: ¡Oigan, la pintura se comienza a desgarrar! ¡SÁQUENME DEL PUTO FUEGO!

Marionette: Oye, chico nuevo, ¿Tu alguna vez as quemado a un humano? ¿Cuanto tardan en morir quemados?

Daniel: No lo se bip bop bip bep bup

TFreddy: Bueno.. (Atrae a TBonine hacia los demás) El no es el traidor...

TBonnie: Gracias, por fin alguien comprende que yo no s-

TBonnie: TE TENGO TRAIDOR (Le arranca el casco de TBonnie, mostrando la cabeza del endoesqueleto)

TFreddy: Ah, no, bueno, era para confirmar.. (Vuelve a poner el casco, aunque este ya esta un poco flojo)

TBonnie: H-Hijo de...HIJO DE LAVADORA!

TFreddy: Bueno, definitivamente no lo es

Marionette: Bien.. (Caminando hacia TFreddy) Obviamente el traidor es un humano, eso es lo que sabemos, que esta disfrazado en este mismo cuarto, no podemos dejar que esto siga pasando, por lo cual, tendré que tomar prioridades para cada uno de ustedes.

Marionette: Lo que significa...

Marionette: QUE TENDRÉ UN OJO EN CADA UNO DE USTEDES, ¿ENTENDIERON?

Daniel: ¡UN MOMENTO!

Daniel: Si pudieras vernos con un ojo de verdad... eso no te convertiría.. ¡¿EN UN HUMANO!?

_CHAAAAN CHAAN CHAAANNNN_

TChica: Eso es...

Daniel: ANIMATRONICOS, A POR EL (Apuntando con tono de guerra hacia Marionette)

Marionette: ¡Esperen, no! Esp-

(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)

Pedro: Mmm... (Aprecia la pared rota cubierta de tablas de madera de manera muy chafa)

Pedro: Aja... (Presencia a fox1 hecho pedazos y quemado por la explosión de ayer)

Pedro: ... (Aprecia toda la oficina en pésimas condiciones con cenizas por casi todos lados)

Pedro: Uhhh...

Pedro: ¿Por que sigo vivo?

Pedro: Ah, si cierto. soy el protagonista (Se sienta en la silla en mal estado y se pone a leer el libro "Como ser un buen protagonista")

Chica: TE TENGO (Aparece de la nada)

Pedro: ¡NOT TODAY! (Va a por su mascara)

Pedro: Oh... (Ve que la mascara esta hecha polvo)

Pedro: Mierda.

Chica: ¡AHORA, PREPÁRATE A MORIR DE LA FORMA MAS HORRENDA POSIB-

Bonnie: PENDEJOUS. DONDE. ESTAR. MI. PUTA. CARA.

Freddy: Freeeeeeeeeeddddddyyyyyy

fox1: pedhro zenPaI ñottize mi

Pedro: Bah, estoy jodido

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario)_

Marionette: ¡Están haciendo un terrible error!

TFreddy: Callate, humano anorexico

TChica: Si, siempre sabia que eras tu un traidor

Daniel: bip bop bip bep

Freeeeeeeeddddyyyy: Oigan, ¿Quieren ver como los DE VERDAD matan a un humano?

TBonnie: ¡¿A que te refieres!?

Bonnie: nada en especiaur. solo que los toys are seres VERYS PENDEJOUS

TFreddy: ¡¿Como se atreven de decir eso!?

Bonnie: Por que nosotrous somo very vergas.

TChica: ¡Callate, osea, no le hacemos caso a NACOS como ustedes!

Chica: ¡Cállate, PERRA!

TChica: ¡TU LO SERAS, ZORRA!

Pedro: USTEDES 2 SON MAS PUTAS QUE LA MIERDA.

TChica: ¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE, NACO DE CUARTA!?

Daniel: bip bup bep bip... (Acercándose lentamente a la mesa de bebidas)

Freeeeeedddyyyyyy: Tranquilícense chicas (Nunca mejor dicho) Hay mucho Freeeeeeeeeeddddyyyy para ustedes 2

TFreddy: HEY, ¡No metas a un "renovado" con una... "puta pasada de tiempo"

Chica: ¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE!? INTENTO DE WINNIE POO CAFE

TBonnie: ¡Bien, chicos, comiencen a relajarse, estamos comenzando a empe-

Pedro: CÁLLATE, JUGUETE GAY

TBonnie: (Volteando a los demás Toys)

TBonnie: ¿Que? ¿Nadie me defenderá?

TFreddy: Es que es verdad

TBonine: ¡¿QUE!?

TChica: Si, es cierto, casi el dueño te vendia a aquel Starbucks gay

TBonnie: ¡¿UH!? ¿Mangle?

maNglhe: ez chierTo

Pedro: HA, PENDEJO.

TBonnie: No puede ser.. ¿Es cierto, chico nuevo?

Tchica: Un momento, ¿Donde esta el chico nuevo?

Daniel: ¡AHORA, PEDRO! (Golpea con una bebida de refresco (De uva, a lo gentleman) en la cabeza de los Toys)

Pedro: ¡DE ACUERDO, AUTO DESTRUCCIÓN ZUKHULENTHA! (Explota sobre los anomatronicos viejos)

Pedro: AUTO REGENERACIÓN DE PROTAGONISTA (Pedro vuelve a la normalidad)

Daniel: ¡HA, (Le choca la mano a Pedro)

Riot, nerf protagonistas, plz.

Chica: (En mal estado) ¿Q-qu...Que?...¿Chi-chico nuevo... ¿P-Por q-que?...

Daniel: Por que yo no soy Daniel...

Daniel: Yo soy...

Daniel: ¡DANIEL! Ah, no espera, se me olvido quitarme esto (Se quita la cara de Bonnie mostrando la cara humana normal)

TChica: Tr-traid-traidor... (Se desactiva)

Daniel: HA, bip bup bep a tu puta cara

Pedro: Bien, parece que los anomatronicos no estaban preparados para nosotros

Daniel: Nunca mejor dicho, nadie esta preparado para nosotros, nadie...

Marrionete: Sigo aquí...

Pedo, Daniel: O MIERD-

_(Después de unos 6 minutos)_

Daniel: Bueno, mira el lado bueno, aquí dentro hay calefacción

Pedro: ... Pendejo.

Los 2 guardias, de forma casi apretada y incomoda, se encontraban atrapados dentro de, literalmente, la caja de música de Marionette, sonando de fondo la tonada música, que solo a oídos de Marionette, se escuchaba un dubstep de máxima calidad, una buena razón para enojarse cuando el guardia no le da cuerda a la tonada.

Daniel: Bueno... ¿Y como fue tu día?

Pedro: Te odio.

Daniel: Si, lo se...

...

...

...

...

Momento incomodo...

Muy, pero muy, incomodo...

Pedro: ¡¿Cuanto dura esta puta tonada!?

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Marionette: (Silbando) (Dándole cuerda a la caja de música)

_(Otra vez, en la caja de música)_

Daniel...

Pedro: ...

Daniel: Uhh...

Daniel: Y entonces... ¿Como esta tu día?

Pedro: Eso ya lo preguntaste...

Daniel: Uh, ok... Mmmm...

Pedro: ...

Daniel: ...

Daniel: Y entonces...

Daniel: ¿Como esta tu día?

Pedro: ...

Pedro: ¿Por que me tenia que tocar el co-protagonista pendejo?

* * *

_Sígueme__ en DevianArt_

_Puedes buscarme como "Xclax" o "Xclaxproductions"_

_Sígueme__ en Youtube_

_Puedes buscarme como "Xclax" o "Xclax Productions"_

* * *

_**Preguntas/Menciones**_

_**(No hay una review a la que pueda responder y/o mencionar)**_

_**:c**_

_**Bueno, cuarta noche, falta la quinta, sexta y séptima, y de hecho, ya tengo el final de la serie planeada, lo único que puedo decir que el final sera muy "zukhulentho" y "zabrhozhongo" pero si diría mas seria decir demasiado, sobre otra cosa, es que en muy poco tiempo saldrá una historia mas de categoría P (De Pedro Mendez) Que tendrá poco Pedro Mendez pero tendrá mas de un personaje que les pareció muy carismático y genial en la primera entrega de esta saga, que por desgracia, no resalto tanto aquí como en la primera entrega, pero, lo que siempre me gusta hacer es con jugar con sus mentes muy fáciles de manejar (Lo tenia que decir, es la verdad) y fáciles de suspensear, por que, puedo decir, con mis 5 dedos en frente que ni la persona que mejor me conozca podrá adivinar de que se trata.**_

_** ¡Es mas! ¡Para la persona que va a dejar una review, intenta adivinar que personaje sera y de que tratara! (Obviamente, no solo pongas eso, si vas a decir algo hazlo de manera adjunta y no solo digas lo que piensas que vas a hacer) Para que sea mas "divertido" o para saber que existe una persona que pudo lograr adivinar. Pero como es muy difícil, les daré una pista, el protagonista seria animatronico, en eso lo dejo, no es muy difícil de saber quien es el protagonista, pero si difícil saber la trama, haber si alguien lo adivina.**_

_**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!**_


	9. VENDETA

_Noche 5_

_*Ring* *Ring*_

Marionette: (Abre la puerta) ¿Hola?

?,?,?: Hola, Aquí esta la pizza que ordeno, doble peperoni, doble queso, doble pan, ¡Y doble velocidad de servicio al cliente, ¡Pura calidad de parte de Flumpty Service!

Marionette: Amigo, mira arriba de ti, ahí dice "FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA GRAND-REOPENING"

?,?,?: Oh... ¡Que bonito letrero!

Marionette: Amigo, ¿No te das cuenta de lo que soy, verdad?

?,?,?: Disculpe señor, mi código de repartidor me prohíbe de hablar los problemas de los clientes, sobre todos si son anorexicos.

Marionette: ...

?,?,?: Asi que señor, serán unos 57$ dolares, todo una ganga, y si usted puede, una propina de 2 dolares.

Marionette: Uh... espere un momento (Cierra la puerta)

?,?,?: (Mirando con dudas) Vaya, el si que tiene una anorexia fuerte

_(Mientras tanto, en la caja musical)_

Daniel: Y...

Daniel: ¿Como esta tu día?

Pedro: SA-QUE-NOS DE AQ-UI (Golpeando su cabeza contra la caja)

_(Marionette abre la caja de música)_

Pedro: AL FIN

Marionette: ¿Algunos de ustedes pidió pizza?

Daniel: ¡Yo! ¡¿Ya llego!? ¡Rápido, déjame salir, tengo que ir a pagarla!

Marionette: Solo tenia dudas, rechazare la pizza (Se retira de la caja de música cerrándola

Daniel: NOO, ESPERA, LA PIZZA, NO RECHACES LA PIZZ-

Marionette: Adiós. (Cierra la caja de música)

Pedro: NOOOOO (Tratando de salir de la caja musical)

Pedro: MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA (Golpeando su cabeza contra la caja de música)

Pedro: ¡¿AHORA QUE MIERDA VAMOS A HACER!? ¡ARGH! (Golpea a la caja de música, pero no pasa nada)... uh... ¿Daniel, que mierda haces?

Daniel: (Llorando) ...

Pedro: Vamos, si menos te soportaba hace 5 minutos, menos te podre aguantar así.

Daniel: (Llorando) ...

Pedro: Vamos, no seas marica...

Daniel: (Llorando) ...

Pedro: Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, pienso que no eres TAN marica

Daniel: (Llorando) ...

Pedro: Tranquilo amigo (Le toca el hombro a Daniel) Saldremos de esta apretada situación, lo prometo.

Daniel: (Llorando) ...

Pedro: Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, con todo mi coraz-

Daniel: La pizza... rechazo la pizza... (Llorando) No era necesario tanta maldad... (Llorando)

Pedro: Pff, puta madre, me tuvo que tocar el mas pendejo...

_(Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la pizzeria)_

Marionette: Lo sentimos, pero me temo que llamaron por broma

?,?,?: ¡Muy bien, señor, no olvide de recomendar a Flumpty Service hacia todos sus amigo!

Marionette: Si, si, claro... uh.. (Se fija en el nombre pegado de la camisa de empleado) Repartidor... ¡¿VICENT!?

Vicent: ¡Exacto estimado señor, mi nombre es Vicent Peperoni, aunque, por alguna extraña razón mi padre me quería llamar Carlo- (Recibe un golpe de Marionette)

Marionette: Te tengo... (Lo jala hacia el escenario)

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario)_

TBonnie: Argh... (Levantándose adolorido) Siento como si un "anticuado" me hubiera caído encima, junto con otros 3 anticuados... (Sobándose la cabeza)

TFreddy: PFEJOFIAEJOIEAGJAE (Presentando fallos del sistema) _La base del virus ah sido actualizada _¡AH! ¡¿Que paso!?

TChica: TRAICION, eso paso, osea, jelouuu

maNglhe: yo kierro mi kuerpho

Marionette: ¡CHICOS! _The Marionette _acaba de encontrar ESTO_ (Avienta a Vicent desmayado en el suelo)_

TBonnie: ¿Otro humano? Ya e tenido demasiado con los malditos humanos

Marionette: No es cualquier humano... ES VICENT

TFreddy: ¿Espera, QUE?

TChica: ¡Osea, neta! ¡¿Hablas en serio!?

Marionette: Apostaría hasta mis 6 dedos a que si

Vicent: (Adolorido) Ah... ¿Que paso?...

Marionette: ¡Que los otros 2 humanos esperen, ANOMATRONICOS, HORA DE VENDETA! **_(Vendeta = Venganza en italiano)_**

_(Mientras tanto, en el banco mas cercano a la pizzeria)_

Mostradora: Espere, señor, ¿Me podría repetir de nuevo su nombre?

PurpleGuy: PurpleGuy.

Mostradora: ... Uh... "PurpleGuy" No es un nombre valido en nuestro sistema de nombres internacional, si usted desea hacer una transacción de dinero deberá de tomar un banco con diferente sistema del que se usa habitualmente

PurpleGuy: ¡¿QUE!? ¡Escuche bien, yo soy un ciudadano común y corriente, cumpliendo mis derechos y responsabilidades como humano, y exijo que como el trato que se le da a cualquiera a que pueda hacer mi transacción!

Mostradora: (Suspira) De acuerdo, ¿Cual es su contraseña bancaria?

PurpleGuy: MeEncantaMatarNiños123

Mostradora: ¿Desea meter dinero o sacar dinero?

PurpleGuy: Sacar, quiero sacar unos 67$ de mi cuenta en efectivo, por favor

Mostradora: Muy bien, (Toma 67 dolares de una caja) Tome (Se lo da a PurpleGuy)

PurpleGuy: Muy bien (Se va)

Mostradora: Que pase una buena noche, Señor PurpleGuy

Policia128: (Sosteniendo la risa) Que pase una "morada" noche, señor.

PurpleGuy: (Sosteniendo el dedo medio en su lugar)

Policia129: Esperemos que su.. (Conteniendo risa) PurpleWoman pase un buen rato con su PurpleSon... (Riéndose sin control)

PurpleGuy: ¡MIS PADRES NO ERAN MUY BUENOS CON LOS NOMBRES! ¿¡VALE!? (Se va corriendo llorando lagrimas moradas)

Policia128: Que perdedor (Saca su celular)

Policia129: Nunca mejor dicho, amigo, oye, ¿Desde cuando en ese callejón hay una pelota?

Policia128: ¿Cual?

Policia129: Esa de allí (Apunta hacia el callejón)

Policia128: Bueno, vallamos a ver que es (Los 2 van hacia el callejón)

_(Mientras tanto, en la caja de musica)_

_(Inserte sonido de "EMERGENCY, EMERGENCY")_

_(Inserte música de que se acabo el tiempo de la caja de música)_

_(Inserte imaginación de Daniel y Pedro saliendo de la caja de forma furiosa)_

Pedro: (Respirando de forma furiosa)

Pedro: (Mirando con rabia a los anomatronicos)

Pedro: (Apretando sus nudillos mientras se prepara para la batalla)

Daniel: _Poteito_

Pedro: PUTA MIERD-

_(Mientras tanto, en el escenario de la pizzeria)_

Marionette: ¿Quien quiere darle el ultimo golpe?

TBonnie: Depende, ¿Patada o golpe?

TChica: ¡Patada, patada, patada!

Marionette: ¿Que tal si todos les damos la patada?

Freeeeeeeeeeddddyyyyyyy: Freeeeeeeeeeeeedddyyyyyyy apoya la moción con toda zukhulentalidad

Marionette: Cállate wey, tu estas muerto

Freeeeeeeeeeeeedddddyyyyyy: Freeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddyyyyy recién recordar, estoy muerto (Se cae hacia el suelo muerto)

TChica: Como sea, creo que Vicent esta muerto

TBonnie: ¡¿Que!? ¿No lo íbamos matar en un traje?

TFreddy: No wey, apenas podemos limpiar los trajes, si queremos matar a los otros 2 guardias debemos deshacernos del cuerpo de nuestro asesino

Marionette: Chicos, sean creativos, Acabamos de golpear a este humano hasta la muerte ¿Como nos deshacemos del cadáver?

TFreddy: Creo que acabo de tener una idea...

_(Mientras tanto, en el patio de la pizzeria)_

TFreddy: Bye (Desde la ventana interior de la pizzeria los anomatronicos lanzan a Vicent hacia el bote de basura enorme)

TFreddy: Misión cumplida chicos, podemos retirarnos con éxito (Con lentes swag y bien nazis)

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Vicent: Agh... (Sufriendo) ¿P-Por que...?

Golden: (Se acerca hacia Vicen)

Vicent: ¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño, te lo suplico, por favor!

PurpleGuy: ¿Uh? (Se quita el disfraz de Golden Freddy)

PurpleGuy: Oh... (Ve una muñeca inflable al lado de Vicent con apariencia desgastada

PurpleGuy: Amigo, eso es enfermizo.

Vicent: ¿Q-Que?

PurpleGuy: Que asco me das (Se vuelve a poner la mascara de Golden)

Vicent: ¿A que te ref-

PurpleGuy: RUN BITCH (Golpea en el estomago a Vicent y sale corriendo hacia el interior de la pizzeria)

Vicent: ¡Argh! (Se cae hacia el suelo) dgh...

Vicent: Debí de aceptar a Disney... dgh... (Se desmaya)

* * *

_¡Sígueme en DevianArt!_

_Búscame como "Xclax" o "XclaxProductions"_

_¡Sígueme en Youtube!_

_Búscame como "Xclax Productions"_

_**Preguntas/Menciones**_

_**"¿Cada cuando actualizas?"  
**_

_**R= Mientras mas Reviews, mas rapido se sube el siguiente capitulo**_

_**"Anomatronicos, único de Xclax"**_

_**R= Y luego me llaman cliché, ¡HA!**_

_**"¡HAZ VUELTO, VIVA LA VIDA!"**_

_**R= Para mi suena "MAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE HACER, VIVA LA VIDA!"**_

**_Ñah, pero lo hago con cariño y zukhulentalidad iluminati._**

**_Como sea, hay un nuevo sistema que empece a usar desde hace tiempo, como realmente no se lo que la gente quiera que suba ("Noches en Fazbear Frights, Amores en Freddys, etc) Decidí usar mas un sistema de Reviews, Mientras mas reviews tenga el capitulo mas reciente de una historia es un punto mas en mi lista de prioridades (Por el momento, esta historia esta como primera prioridad) Y de hecho, en la actualidad pueden poner una review en cualquier historia no acabada por mi (Freddys Malls no, que esa esta cancelada, no pregunten por que) Y dependiendo de la mayoría de reviews que se me sean enviado sera la demanda que ustedes piden. osea, funciona algo asi._**

**_4 Reviews nuevos en Noches En Fazbear Frights = Segunda prioridad_**

**_13 Reviews nuevas en (Inserte nombre de secuela) En NO Freddys-Reopening = Primera prioridad_**

**_0 Reviews nuevas en Amores en Freddys = Ultima prioridad _**

**_Mientras mas Reviews sean seguidas mucho mas pronto se actualizara la historia, por ejemplo, 12 reviews en el primer día seria publicar un nuevo capitulo ese mismo día, o algo así seria, ya se imaginaran como es el sistema._**

**_Ah, y por cierto, sobre lo de "Adivina el protagonista y la trama" Dije anomatronico, no humano. Solo diré que TAL VEZ alguien haya acertado._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	10. Traición y vendeta

_(Mientras tanto, en la oficina)_

Pedro: (Mirando la tableta) Bien, ese gay y los demás pendejos están jugando a World Of Warcraft, tenemos la noche asegurada (Se acomoda en su silla)

Pedro: Oh mas bien, toda la semana asegurada, esto puede salir bien si nos-

Daniel: Ese... rechazo... la pizza... LA PIZZA... (Llorando)

Pedro: Wey, deja de ser un puto marica, es simplemente una puta pizz-

Daniel: ¡NO LLAMES ASÍ A LA PIZZA! (Agarrando de los hombros a Pedro)

Pedro: ... okey

Daniel: ¡Necesito VENDETA!

Pedro: Daniel, solo es una pizza, ademas, nosotros somos 2, ellos son como un-

Daniel: ¡VENDETA DIJE! (Cara de asesino hacia Pedro)

Pedro: Ok, vendeta pues, Odio decir esto, pero necesitamos un plan

Daniel: Mira, este es el plan (Toma un papel de la nada y la pone en el escritorio)

Daniel: Mira, esto sera así, el primer paso prioritario es muy sencillo.

Pedro: ¿Cual es?

Daniel: ¡YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOOO! (Toma una ametralladora y corre hacia el escenario)

Pedro: ¡Hey, espera, no vall- ... (Mira sus manos) Oh no... ¡ME EH CONVERTIDO EN UN DANIEL! ¡NO QUIERO SER UN DANIEL! ¡DANIEL, VOY CONTIGO! (Toma una planta y corre hacia el escenario)

_(Mientras tanto, cerca del escenario)_

PurpleGuy: Urgh, (Aun disfrazado de Golden) (Se esconde detrás de una puerta para asomarse un poco)

PurpleGuy: (Ve a los anomatronicos jugar World Of Warcraft)

PurpleGuy: (Se quita el casco de Golden) ¿Que morada mierda están haciendo ellos?

TFreddy: ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! (Golpea el teclado) ¡SEGURO A QUE ERES UN PUTO IMBÉCIL GORDO SENTADO DELANTE DE UN MONITOR, NO TIENES LAS TUERCAS SUFICIENTE PARA HACERME FRENTE, ARGH! (Tira el teclado)

PurpleGuy: (Saca un libro de anotaciones morado) Recordatorio, no matar niños amorfos. (Guarda su libreta) Bien, solo tengo que pasar si ellos se den cuenta. (Se pone su mascara de Golden)

PurpleGuy: (Toma camino hacia Parts/Service)

_(Mientras tanto, en Parts/Service)_

PurpleGuy: Muy bien (Se quita el casco de Golden)

PurpleGuy: Es hora del plan (Se pone junto los anomatronicos destrozados)

PurpleGuy, A ver... si quiero hacer esto bien, mejor me aseguro de que no lleven puesto su endoesque-

_(Ruidos de ametralladora)_

PurpleGuy: ¿¡Que demonios!?

_(Mientras tanto, en la comisaria)_

Carly: (Leyendo un libro de donas)

BB: Vamos, ¿Vas a estar allí todo los días hasta que ellos lleguen?

Carly: Sep. (Pasa de pagina)

BB: ¿No vas a ir a donde se escuchan esa ametralladora?

Carly: Nope, que se encarguen mis compañeros (Vuelve a su lectura)

BB: Muy bien, ultima advertencia, o me dejas ir, o me dejas ir.

Carly: Prefiero la tercer opción (Pasa de pagina)

BB: Muy bien, AHORA.

_(Algo cae desde el techo sobre Carly)_

Carly: ¡ARGH! (Cae Wilson sobre Carly quitandole su francotirador)

Wilson: (Empuja a Carly hacia la distancia, mientras con el cuchillo rompe las cadenas de BB)

Carly: ¡¿Que!? Wilson, ¿¡Por que!?

BB: Veo que no entiendes lo que pasa, ¿A caso no lo ves? Es mas claro que el agua.

BB: Wilson, átala hacia la pared.

Wilson: ... (Se dirige hacia Carly)

Carly: Muy bien... si me quieren atar hacia la pared, primero me tendrán que derrotar. (Saca un machete de la espalda)

Carly: ¡Cuando quieras, pelotita!

_(Después de una pelea MUY fácil)_

Carly: MMmh! mmmhh! (Atada hacia la pared y con cinta adhesiva en la boca)

BB; Buen trabajo, Wilson.

Wilson: ... (Se pone a lado de BB)

BB: Supongo que estarás confundida, mi querida enemiga.

Carly: MMmmhhhh! mmmhhh!

BB: ¿Que pasa? ¿La muchachita no puede hablar?

Carly: MMMHHHH! MMHHH!

BB: Bueno, supongo que te contare por mi mismo.

_(Flashback)_

Naufrago: (Ahogándose) (Viendo el barco cerca) (Viendo a Wilson muy lejos) ¡L-Lo siento, Wilson! (Nada hacia el barco)

Wilson: ... (Perdiéndose y hundiéndose desde el mar)

Wilson: (Ahogándose en el agua)

Wilson: (Es atrapado por una cala de pescar gigante para peces)

BB: ¿Es la mercancía?

?,?,?: No, señor, al parecer es una pelota.

BB: Oh, esta bien, vuelvela a tirar, debemos encontrar esa mercancía, y si resulta que no hay, tendremos que "Atar cabos" No podemos desperdiciar nuestros mejores globos de helio para gastarlos así como así. (Mientras cuenta los dolares que están pegados a su mano)

?,?,?: Esta bien, deja lo ti-

BB: Espera un momento.. (Se acerca al borde del barco)

BB: Mmmmm... (Mira fijamente a Wilson)

BB: Llévalo hacia aquí.

?,?,?: De acuerdo, jefe. (Atrae a Wilson, mientras lo suelta en el barco, haciéndolo caer hacia el suelo)

BB: Vamos a ver esto. (Se agacha mirando mejor a Wilson)

BB: Capitán, volvemos a la superficie, los "Rebalis" Pueden esperar luego.

Capitán: De acuerdo. (Se dirige hacia la superficie)

BB: Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien. (Toma a Wilson)

BB: Ah, por cierto, Vicent, ven aquí.

Vicent: ¡Que bonito día! ¿Que pasa jefe?

BB: Ya encontre mi mano derecha, y veo que lo de contrabandista no te va muy bien (Saca su pistola) Espero que sepas nadar, y mucho mas si estas desangrando

Vicent: ¿Por que dice eso jef- (Es disparado en la pierna) OH DIOS, MI PIERNA (Cae desde la borda del barco)

_(Mientras tanto, en el presente)_

BB: Desde entonces, eh estado enseñándole a Wilson, lo que Wilson debería haber sabido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.

Carly: Mmmhhh! mmhhhh!

BB: Veo que estas muy ocupada, asi que, Wilson, llena de gasolina el lugar, no debe haber pruebas, ni testigos. (Se va)

Wilson: ... (Rueda hacia los autos llenos de gasolinas)

Carly: MMMHHHHHH!

_(Mientras tanto, en la pizzeria)_

Daniel: INCOOOMMMMIIIIINGGGG (Ametrallando a los anomatronicos Toys)

Pedro: MUERE, MALDITO JUGUETE GAY (Abofeteando a TBonnie con una flor)

TBonnie: ¡NO S- (Es abofeteado) UN G- (Es abofeteado de nuevo) GAY!

Pedro: ESO DIRÍA UN GAY (Abofetea a TBonnie)

Daniel: MUERAN, MUERAN MAS (Ametralla a todos los Toys)

TFreddy: Argh... (Tratando de levantarse) Te matare... te encontrare... y entonces te mat-

_(Mensaje de Whatsapp salvaje ah aparecido)_

TFreddy: Oh, espera un momento.

TFreddy: ¡Oh! ¡Es un amigo, espérame tantito plz.

Daniel: Okey, pero no tardes tanto.

_(Mientras tanto, en el chat de Whatsapp)_

Mickey: ¡Hey, fred, ¿Que tal va la cosa en esa pizzeria?

TFreddy: Muy bien, pagan excelente, los niños apenas saben pegarnos chicles en la cabeza, ¿Como te va con lo de la atracción de Treasure Island abandonado que decías?

Mickey: Nah, no muy bien, cuando apenas encuentro al guardia una cámara comienza a fallar, comienzo a sospechar de Goofy

TFreddy: Si, el es muy pendejo, Bueno, ¿Que pasa?

Mickey: Ah, si, eso, ¿Como se mata a un guardia?

TFreddy: ¿No sabes matar a uno? ¿No fuiste a la academia de anomatronics?

Mickey: No, falte a todas las clases.

TFreddy: Mmmmm... ¿Sabes desgarrar la piel?

Mickey: Nope.

TFreddy: ¿Meter a gente en trajes?

Mickey: Tampoco.

TFreddy: Mmmm... ¿Borrarle el progreso de alguna descarga?

Micket: Apenas se como encenderme.

TFreddy: Reproducele la música de Justin Bieber a full volumen, veras como se desangrara por los oídos, pero cuidado, no te vayas a matar también.

Mickey: Okey, gracias.

TFreddy: De nada.

_(Mientras tanto, afuera del Whatsapp)_

TFreddy: Ya esta, ¿En que estabam- (Es ametrallado de pie a cabeza por Daniel)

Daniel: Nadie se mete con la pizza... nadie...

Pedro: (Respirando agitadamente) Listo... (Mira a TBonnie destrozado gracias a la planta) Plantita, hiciste bien tu trabajo (La lanza hacia el resto de los Toys.

Daniel: Bueno, ¿Quieres ir a comprar mas piz-

PurpleGuy: ¿QUE-CARAJOS-ACABAN-DE-HACER? (Viendo a los Toys destruidos)

Pedro: Uh... ¿Re-modelando?

PurpleGuy: Osea, me esfuerzo en modificar a los viejos animatronicos para que aniquilen a los Toys y luego los asesinen a ustedes y luego que se auto-destruyan, y ahora ustedes se deshacen de los Toys...

Daniel: SI, básicamente eso.

PurpleGuy: Bien.. (Aprieta el botón de auto-destrucción de los viejos animatronicos)

PurpleGuy: Entonces, gracias por deshacerse de los Toys por mi.

PurpleGuy: Ahora (Saca su cuchillo) Prepárense a morir

Daniel: Un momento, ¿No hubiera sido mas efectivo matarnos con los viejos anomatronicos, en vez de destruirlos antes?

PurpleGuy: Uh...

Pedro: HA, PENDEJO!

PurpleGuy: ¡Da igual! ¡Yo los matare, con mi purposa maldad!

Daniel: ¿Tu y quienes mas?

Toys: Todos nosotros (Se ponen los ojos negros y blancos y se ponen al bando de PurpleGuy)

Pedro: ¡¿QUE!? ¡¿NO LOS HABÍAMOS DESTROZADO ANTES!?

PurpleGuy: Lo siento amigo, pero cuando modificas demasiado una historia todo comienza a perder sentido que la lógica desaparece.

Daniel: Bien, entonces estamos jodidos.

Pedro: ¡Espera! ¿Que tal si hacemos "ese" truco!?

Daniel: ¿Cual truc- Oh... "ese" truco?

Pedro: Exacto, ese.

PurpleGuy: Ahora, Toys, acérquense lentamente hacia ellos para hacer esto mas suspensivo

TFreddy: Si, jefe (El y los demás se acercan lentamente hacia Daniel y Pedro)

Daniel: ¡Pero, Pedro, el FBI y la CIA nos obligaron a no usarlo!

Pedro: ¡Pero si si es un caso de vida o muerte!

Daniel: ¡Pero, hay mas de 100 vidas a un al rededor de 10 km de distancia, podríamos asesinar a varias personas mientras ejecutamos "ese" truco!

Pedro: ¡QUE MAS DA, ELLOS SON LOS EXTRAS!

Daniel: Bueno, ese es un punto valido. De acuerdo.

PurpleGuy: Bien, Toys, creo que un poco mas lento y sera mejor.

Daniel y Pedro: ¡PurpleGuy, vas a morir!

Daniel: Pedro, ¿Estas listo?

Pedro: ¡Existí listo!

_Ahora nuestros zukhulenthos y zabrozhongos protagonistas se estan preparando para hacer "ese" truco para derrotar al malvado y purpura PurpleGuy, ¿Lograran hacer el truco a la perfección? ¿TBonnie dejara de ser gay? ¿TChica podría ser menos puta? ¿Golden aparecerá en algún capitulo? ¿Xclax actualizara mas rápido?_

_DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, AUNQUE TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS SON OBVIAS, PERO ES PARA HABER SI ES QUE EN AUN LECTOR LE CUELA EL SUSPENSO._

* * *

_Sígueme__ en DevianArt!_

_Búscame__ como "Xclax"_

_Sígueme__ en YouTube!_

_Búscame__ como "Xclax Productions" _

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"¿Cada cuanto subes esto?"  
_**

**_R= Mientras mas Reviews, mas rápido se sube la historia._**

**_"¡QUE MANÍA DE MATAR A GENTE!"_**

**_R= Que manía de que la gente se quiera morir._**

**_"¿Por que Foxy anda bien Stalker?"  
_**

**_R= Mira los últimos capítulos de la primera parte de esta "saga" Ahí estará la respuesta._**

**_Disculpen si estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar, eh estado haciendo unos preparativos para el día de mi cumpleaños, ya faltan 2 días para ello (Lamentablemente, es en lunes) Y como sencillamente no estoy acostumbrado de celebrar mis cumpleaños se me hizo un lio tener que preparar una fiesta para ello (Tuve que incluso pedir ayuda, que es un rollo grande) Y apenas me da tiempo para jugar y para escribir o dibujar, pero bueno, una vez que acabe mi cumpleaños me pondré al corriente con las historias y actualizare mucho mas seguido, y para quien lo pregunte, no comeré un pastel, me comeré una pizza, como un profesional._**

**_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Suerte!_**


	11. Zukhulentalidadh demasiada alta

(Mientras_ tanto, en la CÍA)_

Rob: Urgh... oye Bob

Bob: ¿Que pasa, bob?

Rob: Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, como sabes, los buenos amigos se cuentan todo, ajaja...

Bob: Pues si amigo, ¿Que me tienes que decir?

Rob: Me coji a tu hermana

Bob: ¡¿PERO QUE MIERD-

_*Alerta* *Alerta* *Alerta*_

Raul: ATENCIÓN A TODOS, ¡TENEMOS UN GRAN PROBLEMA!

_R_ob: ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

Raul: Escuchen chicos, (Activa una pantalla)

Raul: Estamos a punto de presenciar un ataque de categoría "Z"

Bob: Vamos, que con un 100 de poder "Z" no puede hacer tanto daño.

Rob: Pues si, anda, ¿De cuanto es? (Toma un café mientras)

Raul: ... Es de...

Raul: OOOOOOOOOVER NINE THOUSAND!

Rob: (Escupe su cafe hacia Bob) ¡¿QUE!? ¿QUIEN ES CAPAZ DE LLEGAR A TAN SEMEJANTE "Z"!?

Raul: Solo hay 2 personas en este mundo capaz de hacer eso...

Bob: ... (Pone su sombrero en su pecho) Que Dios Goku se apiade de nosotros...

_(Mientras tanto, en la pizzeria)_

PurpleGuy: Vamos, mis maquinas, ¡ACÉRQUENSE A ELLOS Y MATENLOS!

Daniel: ¡¿ESTAS LISTO, PEDRO!?

Pedro: SIEMPRE E EXISTIDO LISTO

_(Pedro y Daniel levantan sus manos)_

Daniel, Pedro: ATAQUE "Z"UKHULENTHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel, Pedro: (Una bola de pura zukhulentalidadh se genera arriba de ellos)

PurpleGuy: ¡¿Que!? ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE!? ANOMATRONICOS, ACELEREN UN POCO EL PASO!

Daniel: NO ES SUFICIENTE ZUKHULENTALIDADH COMO PARA DERROTARLO, TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO, Y RÁPIDO!

Pedro: TENGO UNA IDEA, (Haciendo comunicacion global de mente random) TODOS LOS SERES ZUKHULENTHOS DEL MUNDO, DENOS UN POCO DE SU SUZKHULENTALIDADH! ¡SE LOS PEDIMOS!

_(Mientras tanto, en una cárcel de pedofilos)_

Barney: (Atado) Por que yo te amo, y tu me amas (8) Y por el culo te da- (Escucha el mensaje de Pedro) (Levanta las manos deformes de dinosaurio)

_(Mientras tanto, en un cementerio)_

Michael: Ustha. (Levanta las manos mientras hace un giro zukhulentho)

_(Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido)_

Sonic: ¡Cuente con mi ayuda! (Levanta las manos)

Mario: Crash, megaman o como sea que te llames, Necesitamos que limpies el departamento de Donkey Kong, y rápido, yo que tu me iría corriendo

Sonic: CALLATE MALDITO FONTAN-

Mario: Ah, muy bien, entonces supongo que no te molestara que te quitemos de Super Smash Bro-

Sonic: ¡Voy jefe, voy pero no me despida! (Corriendo)

Mario: Itsa me, Mario.

_(Mientras tanto, en algun otro lugar)_

HermanoPerdidoDeWilson: ¡Es hora de hacer una interrogacion para descubrir quien es el espia!

HermanoPerdidoDeWilson: ¡RAPIDO! (Apunta hacia un civil con una escopeta) ¡ADIVINA DE QUE COLOR ES MI ROPA INTERIOR!

Civil: Uh... ¿Verde?  
HermanoPerdidoDeWilson: ¡INCORRECTO! NO LLEVO ROPA INTERIOR (Dispara)

HermanoPerdidoDeWilson: ¡HA! (Levanta las manos)

_(Mientras tanto, en a otroooo lugar)_

Draven: ¡DRAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN (Levanta las manos)

_(Volviendo a la pizzeria)_

Daniel: Oh, pues ese ultimo si que nos dio zukhulentalidadh!

Pedro: ¡ESTOY LISTO, LANCEMOSLO!

Daniel: NO, AUN NO ESTA LISTO, NO SERA SUFICIENTE PARA DERROTARLO

Pedro: ¡¿DE QUE ME ESTAS HABLANDO PUTO LOCO!? ¡ESTO DESINTEGRARÍA HASTA UN NOKIA!

Nokia: bitch plz (Se lanza hacia la bola de zukhulentalidadh y no le pasa nada)

Pedro: Bueno. ¡DESINTEGRARIA HASTA A UN GATO!

Daniel: ¡SI LA BOLA NO ES GRANDE NO SIRVE! ¡MAS ZUKHULENTALIDADH, SE LO PEDIMOS!

PurpleGuy: Bien, anomatronicos, aceleren un poquitin el paso

Daniel: ¡NECESITAREMOS MAS ENERGÍA, DEBEMOS HACER ALGO

Pedro: TENGO UNA IDEA

Pedro: FREDDY, LEVANTA TU PUTO CULO DE METAL Y SIRVE DE ALGO

Freeeeeeeeedddddyyyy: (Aun muerto)

Pedro: MALDITA SEA

Daniel: ¡ESPERA, TENGO UNA IDEA!

Daniel: FREDDY

Freeeeeeeeeeedddddyyyyyy: Freddy no... Freeeeeddddyyyy

Pedro: PINSHI FREEEEEEDDDYYY, LEVANTA LAS MANOS

Freeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddyyyyyy: ¿A cambio de que?

Daniel: DE PIZZA, MUCHA PIZZA (Haciendo dedos cruzados en la espalda)

Freeeeeeeedddddddddddyyyyyyy: A Freeeeeddddyyyyy no convencer.

Pedro: TE DARÉ MIS LENTES SWAG, PERO HAZ ALGO, MALDITA SEA.

Freeeeeeeeeeeedddddddyyyyyy: Nah, mejor me voy a otro lad-

Daniel: PURPLE GUY PIENSA QUE NO ERES ZUKHULENTO

Freeeeeeeeeeeedddddyyyyyyy: ¡¿QUE!? ¡DALE CON TODO! (Levanta las manos)

_(La bola zukhulentha, zabrozhonga y dupisdupidiosa se incremento mucho mas)_

Daniel: PEDRO, AHORA!

Pedro: DE ACUERDO!

Pedro, Daniel: (Lanzan la bola zukhulentha hacia PurpleGuy)

Toys: (Esquivan la bola de energía zukhulentha y zabrozhongha)

PurpleGuy: Muy bien, muy bien, quien alguien me explique desde cuando aparecen referencias de Dragon B- (Es impactado por la bola de zukhulentalidadh)

PurpleGuy; AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Siendo adolorido por demasiada zukhulenthalidadh)

PurpleGuy: AAAAAAHHH,, POR QUEEEEE?

PurpleGuy: Demasiada... sensualidad... (Se desintegra por la bola zukhulentha zabrozhongah)

_(Mientras tanto, en la comisaria)_

BB: Ya que lo pienso mejor, Wilson, no prendas aun el fuego

Wilson: (Se detiene)

BB: Como veras, Carly, pensandolo mejor, creo que desperdiciar la oportunidad que mi archi enemiga femenina se encuentre atada en una pared, sin ninguna defensa y practicamente inmóvil, creo que... es hora de hacerle un gran "favor" a nuestros lectores que les gusta las cosas... "zabrozhongas"

Carly: Mmmhhhhh! mmmhhhhh! (Rompe la cinta adhesiva a medio de mordidas) (Escupe la cinta) ¡¿Que!?

BB: Si, lo pense bine, matarte no es suficiente, es hora de que veas... de lo que mi cartel puede hacerte ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Carly: ... (Mirando con miedo a BB)

BB: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Carly: ... AYUDAAAAAA

BB; Es hora de hacer esta historia aun mas zukhU- (Apunto de tocar a Carly)

Carly: E-ESPERA, TE ESTAS OLVIDANDO DE ALGO

BB: ¿Y que seria?

Carly: DE LA FUERZA IN-HUMANA QUE TIENEN LAS MUJERES EN LOS ANIMES

BB: Pero... si no tenemos nada relacionado con el anime.

_(Recopilación de palabras sacadas de anime)_

_fox1: __pedhro zenPai_

_fox1: zheeeennnpaaaaaiiii_

_fox1: zenpai pedhroooooo_

_fox1: pedhrooooo kkkaawwaaIIIII_

_fox1: zenpai zenpaaaaiiii_

_fox1: pedhro zhenpai kawaIIII_

_(Des-recopilación de palabras de anime)_

BB: Oh... entonces estoy un poco jod-

Carly: FUERZA SOBRE-HUMANA DE MUJER SACADA DE ANIMA, ACTIVADO (Se quita las ataduras de la pared y golpea al casco de BB, rompiendo parte de su endo-esqueleto y lo hace retrocedes)

BB; MALDITO ANIME, ARGH! (Sobándose en su rotura)

BB: Demonios, eso dolió bastante... urgh...

Carly: HA, NO SUBESTIMES A UNA MUJER SI HABLAMOS DE ANIME.

BB; AUNQUE SEAS UNA MUJER, WILSON SUPERA TODO MEDIO, WILSON, NOKEALA, PERO NO LA MATES, LE ENSEÑARE LO QUE MI CARTEL ES CAPAZ DE SER!

BB: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Wilson: ... (Acercándose hacia Carly con un martillo)

BolaZukhulenthaYZabrozhonga: Surprise bitch. (Destruye la pared y de paso desintegra a Wilson en cenizas mientras sigue su rumbo)

BB: ¿Q-QUE?

BB: ¿¡POR QUE NO DEJA DE MORIR GENTE EN ESTA PUTA HISTORIA!? ¡DEMONIOS!

Carly: Ahora.. ES HORA DE LO QUE VEAS QUE ES CAPAZ UNA MUJER DE ANIME CON FUERZA SOBRE-HUMANA

BB: Eh, uh, espera... que tal si te doy helio? ¡Es mas, llévate todo! ¡Pero, no, espera, el francotirador no!

BB: NO, POR FAVOR, ALEJA ESE FRANCOTIRADOR, POR EL CULO N-

_(Mientras tanto, en Namekusei)_

Goku: Si si si, deja esas mierdas y revive al pinshi krillin

ShenlongDeNamekuseiBienChingon: De acuerdo, cumpliré su deseo (Revive a krillin) Me largo, perras.

Krillin: ¡Maldita sea, goku, me encontraba hablando con una ángel MUY sexy, ¡Me estaba por pasar su numero telefónico de ángel, seras un hij-

BolaZukhulenthaYZabrozhonga: Surprise again motherfucker. (Desintegra a Krillin)

Goku: ...

GOKU: ¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO!?

_(Mientras tanto, en la pizzeria)_

Daniel: Urgh... ¿Q-Que paso?... (Se levanta)

Pedro: Creo que nos pasamos un poquito de la mano... (Mirando el agujero enorme de la pared y las cenizas de PurpleGuy)

Daniel: ¿Lo mataste?

Pedro: Creo que solo un poco.

Daniel: PENDEJO, ¿AHORA QUIEN SERA EL VILLANO DE ESTA LA SECUELA DE ESTA SECUELA?

Pedro: uh... bueno, tengo una idea.

_(Unas horas después)_

Vicent: Oh, ¿Y por que me tengo que poner esto) (Se pone el casco viejo de SpringBonnie)

Pedro: Si, ahí dentro debería haber mucho dinero, ¿No lo encuentras?

Vicent: Mmmmhh... (Moviéndose incómodamente por tener puesto el traje desgastado de SpringBonnie) Nope, no veo ningún dinero aquí.

Pedro: Mmm... prueba moverte un poco mas, seguro que así saldrá.

Vicent: Esta bien... (Se mueve mucho de piernas a brazos, no pasa nada)

Pedro: Una pregunta, ¿Seguro que no estas sintiendo como metal traspasa tu piel, huesos y esas mierdas creepys?

Vicent: Eh, no, ¿Debería sentirlo?

Pedro: Pues... poquito... bueno, en realidad muchito.

Daniel: Argh, pendejo.

* * *

_¡Sígueme en YouTube!_

_¡Búscame como "Xclax Productions"!_

_¡Sígueme en DevianArt!_

_¡Búscame como "Xclax"!_

_¡¿Quieres buscarme en el LoL o en Steam!?_

_¡Pues sigue soñando, HA!_

**_Preguntas/Menciones_**

**_"No haz matado a Foxy, ¿Por que no aparece?"_**

**_R= Foxy fue destruido junto con los otros viejos por la auto-destrucción de protagonista de Pedro, no podrá stalkearlo nunca mas._**

**_"Feliz cumpleaños atrasado"_**

**_R= Muchas gracias atrasada._**

**_"¡SABIA QUE BB Y WILSON ERAN CÓMPLICES!"_**

**_R= ¿O tal vez no...? HA!_**

**_Bueno, mañana no se ilusionen con un nuevo capitulo, ya que esta vez estaré ocupado._**

**_"Xclax, Xclax, ESTA VEZ ¿Que paso ahora? ¿Te rompiste otro dedo?"  
_**

**_Creo que no_**

**_"¿Tendrás misteriosamente un segundo cumpleaños?"  
_**

**_Eh... no._**

**_"¿Realmente no sientes ninguna culpa en dejarnos literalmente sin ideas de saber lo que nos espera o incluso mantenernos el suspenso esperando por un capitulo?"  
_**

**_¿Sentimiento de culpa por dejarlos en suspenso? ¿Con que se come eso?_**

**_"¿Al menos hay una buena razón de no dejar capitulo mañana?"  
_**

**_Pues si, videojuegos._**

**_"... ¿En serio?"  
_**

**_No, NADIE LE GANA A XCLAX EN UN VIDEOJUEGO SIN QUE XCLAX DE LUCHA PRIMERO_**

**_NA-DIE_**

**_¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	12. Uhhh

_(Noche 6)_

.

..

.

..

.

..

.

..

Golden: ¡¿QUIEN TIENE UN SEGUNDO PARA APRENDER DEL SEÑOR PASTOR Y TODO PODEROSO PURPLE GU-

Golden: (Mira toda la pizzeria destruida por la BolaSuperZukhulenthaYZabrozhongha)

Golden: Uhh...

Golden: ¿Me perdí de algo?

**_*FIN*_**

* * *

_PRÓXIMAMENTE__._

_Road To Hollywood BITCHES. _

_"Mientras el creador supremo se encarga en elaborar la tercera entrega, se tiene que ver en la lastimosa necesidad de abandonar a una de sus mas famosas creaciones, sin embargo, en cambio, lo único que resulto fue asombrosamente muchas cosas de pendejous. (Categoría P, de Pedro Mendez)_

Pedro Phone Radio Guy

"*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ptsch* ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Bienvenido a la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde la alegría y diversión cobra vida... ¡PARA MATARTE! Pero tranquilo, te daré unos consejos muy ineficientes para sobrevivir 5 noches, y si resultas ser un masoquista también de otras 2" (Categoría P, de Pedro Mendez)

¡Solo una historia sera elegida, y la que resulte ganadora saldrá a la luz!

¡Lucha por la historia el cual concepto se te haga mas interesante!

¡¿Para ti, cual merecería ganar!?

_**¡Gracias por leer, suerte!**_


	13. Protagonistas

Y así fue, como nuestros no-queridos protagonista, aprendieron de la lección de decir salud cuando alguien estornuda, por la magia del destino (Y del poder del autor) La pizzeria se auto-reparo automaticamente el día siguiente de la noche 6, Los Toys fueron despedidos y se mandaron a la verga, mientras que nuestros protagonistas encontraron la paz, siguiendo su camino como amigos, enemigos, y sobre todo el poder de la amist- oh, iba a decir amistad, parte mala mía, el poder DE LA ZUKHULENTALIDADH, y asi fue como nuestros protagonistas seguían sus vidas.

.

..

.

Daniel, el cual renuncio de Tamales INC. encontró su nueva vocación como profesional en la pizzeria.

Daniel: (El traje de papel higiénico puesto) Bip bup bip bep bup bop bip

Niños: ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra! ¡Hurra!

Niño: ¿Por que se emocionan tanto? Se nota que es falso (Toca el pie de Daniel)

Daniel: AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH (Gruñe hacia el niño gritándole)

Niño: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Su lóbulo frontal explota porque zy)

_El accidente del grito del 15_

.

..

.

Mientras tanto, Ballon Boy se encuentra como prisionero en la prisión del tamal, antes, le habían metido su cartel en... un lugar seguro.

BB: AYUDA, ALGUIEN, AYUDEMEEEEE

BB: MI COMPAÑERO ME QUIERE VIOLAR!

Violador: (Toca el hombro de BB) _Me recuerdas a TChica... _(Haciendo sonidos pervertidos en la oreja de BB)

BB: AAAYYUUUDD-

.

..

.

Y Carly, comenzó la investigación por que días después noto que todos sus compañeros habían muerto, horas después, fue a la Prisión del Tamal, a interrogar a BB...

Carly: Ballon Boy, ¿Tu sabes al-

Carly: ¡¿Que demonios!?

(El violador tiene una bala en su frente, la pared esta rota y se ve un mensaje con algo escrito)

Carly: (Toma la nota)

Nota: "Lo necesito mas que a ti -Scott Cawthon" (Y un 3 en una esquina)

Carly: (Golpea el piso) ¡¿PPOOOOOORRRR QUUEEEE!?

.

..

.

Y de parte de Wilson, se re-encontró con un viejo amigo...

Wilson: (Encontrándose en un campo de flores)

Chuck: ¡¿Wilson!? ¡¿Eres tu!? (Mirando a Wilson desde la distancia?

Wilson: ? (Voltea hacia Chuck)

Chuck: ¡WILSON! ¡ERES TU! (Corre hacia Wilson alegre con los brazos abiertos!

Wilson: (Roda a gran velocidad hacia Chuck)

Entonces, los 2 viejos amigos, después de tanto tiempo, juntos de nuevo, sus caras felices lo decían todo, cuando se volvieron a toc-

Wilson: (Salta y le clava un cuchillo a Chucl)

Chuck: ¡¿Qu- (Cae sobre las flores desangrando) ... ¿Por... que?...

Wilson: POR QUE ME DEJASTE EN EL PUTO OCÉANO, MALDITO HIJO DE P-

.

..

.

Entonces, seria imposible olvidar al mejor protagonista de todos.

Aquel protagonista que lucho cada día en su vida para mantenerlos alegres a ustedes, lectores.

Uno de los mejores protagonistas de esta historia.

El protagonista inolvidable.

El tamalero, el cual protagonista el papel principal de la Five Nightsa At Freddys: The Movie.

Director: P-Pero, ¡Tamalero, no podemos remplazar que sea una pizzeria y de que la nada sea una tamaleria, no tiene sentido y ad-

Tamalero: En mi país, el tamal es sagrado, si usted no acepta la tamalosidad me temo que tendrá que buscar a otra pers-

Director: ¡No! ¡No! ¡Espera, tranquilícese, sera una tamaleria, pero no se vaya!

Tamalero: Así si. Tamaletastico.

.

..

.

Mientras tanto, Pedro siguió su trabajo como guardia de seguridad nocturno, encontrándose a uno de los peores enemigos que jamas habrá enfrentado...

Pedro: (Sudando) Maldición, maldición, maldición... (Viendo las cámaras)

Pedro: (Mira el escenario vació) No, no..

?: ... (Adelante de Pedro)

Pedro: (Baja la tableta) NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Daniel: Bip bup bip bep bup bap (Posando de manera peligrosa como si estuviera a punto de tocar a Pedro sin moverse)

Pedro: ¡Urg! (Se pone la mascara Freddy Fazbear)

Pedro: (La luz comienza a fallar, y cuando se recupera Daniel ya no se encuentra en la oficina)

Pedro: Uff...

.

..

.

Ah, y como no olvidarnos de los viejos animatronicos...

Freeeeeeeeeddddddddyyyy: Parece que estas tratando de meterte con Freeeeeeeeeeddddyyyyy, anorexico estúpido.

Marionette: Nadie se mete con _The Marionette _Sin que _The Marionette _Meta sus palabras... en un lugar seguro...

Chica: Cállate, yo prefería vivir que ser resucitada, imbécil

fox1: ¡DHONDEE EZTHA PEDHRRO ZENPAI?

fox1: PEDHRO ZENPAAAIIIIIII!

mAnglhE: ññe siento komho zi esTuvhiera kon loz mhioz (Viendo a los Old destrozados)

Freeeeeeeeeeeddddyyyy: Por cierto, Freeeeeeeeddddyyyy notar que Bonnie no esta, ¿Donde esta e-

(Scott entra con Ballon boy tomándolo de la cabeza)

Scott: Bien, estamos todos completos para la tercera entrega. (Avienta a Ballon Boy cerca de los demás)

_(Mientras tanto, en la carretera)_

Bonnie: ¿Creador pendejou? ¿Donde encontrarse you? ¿Creator pendejou?...

Bonnie: Uh... ¿Pendejou?

_***FIN***_

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

Ah si, como no olvidarnos de los queridos Toys...

TFreddy: Bien chicos, me llego el Email, todos estamos jodidamente despedidos...

TBonnie: ¡¿QUE!?

TChica: Osea, obvio por que?

TFreddy: Tranquilo chicos, a mi también me duele esto, sin embargo, tenia todo preparado para este momento, tomaremos vidas diferentes, mhh (Le sale una gota de aceite por el ojo) Fue un gusto cantar junto a ustedes

TFreddy: Chica (Le pasa una credencial falsa) A partir de ahora seras Chicadeliee, trabajaras en el sector nuclear de Tamales Unidos, haznos enorgullecer. no olvides de mandarnos un email cuando llegues.

TChica: Ovis, los extrañare un montonis... (Saliendole lagrimas de aceite por los ojos)

TFreddy: Yo seré Frederick Malzon, trabajare en Texas, siendo un cazador de tesoros conocido como "El oso"

TFreddy: Y por ultimo, Bonnie (Le pega una estampa con el precio de 56 dolares)

Tonnie: ¿Uh? ¿Que es esto?

TFreddy: Tu precio de uso diario, los demás sabemos que te gustan... ya sabes, entonces yo y los demás hablamos hacia un Starbucks gay, te estamos haciendo un favor, los chicos van por ti.

TBonnie: ¡Espera, que! ¡YO NO SOY GAY!

Chicos: ¿Es este? (Sin camisa pero con shorts muy ajustados)

TFreddy TChica: Si, es el

Chicos: Muy bien (Levantan a TBonnie y lo llevan a una camioneta)

TBonnie: ¡QUE NO SOY GAY! ¡¿A DONDE ME LLEVAN!? ¡NO, ESPEREN, NOO-

TFreddy: Ahi se va un grande... (Se limpia una lagrima de aceite)

Exo: Te entiendo, amigo.

_***AHORA SI, FIN***_

_***COLORIN COLORADO, AHORA ME PUEDES CHUPAR EL NABO***_

_**(Lo siento, pero lo tenia que decir)**_

* * *

_PRÓXIMAMENTE__._

_Road To Hollywood BITCHES._

_"Mientras el creador supremo se encarga en elaborar la tercera entrega, se tiene que ver en la lastimosa necesidad de abandonar a una de sus mas famosas creaciones, sin embargo, en cambio, lo único que resulto fue asombrosamente muchas cosas de pendejous. (Categoría P, de Pedro Mendez)_

Pedro Phone Radio Guy

"*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ptsch* ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Bienvenido a la pizzeria Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde la alegría y diversión cobra vida... ¡PARA MATARTE! Pero tranquilo, te daré unos consejos muy ineficientes para sobrevivir 5 noches, y si resultas ser un masoquista también de otras 2" (Categoría P, de Pedro Mendez)

¡Solo una historia sera elegida, y la que resulte ganadora saldrá a la luz!

¡Lucha por la historia el cual concepto se te haga mas interesante!

¡¿Para ti, cual merecería ganar!?

¡Los 2 están en empate, en unos cuantos días, el que resulte ganador se publicara, y si resultan aun empatados, se eligiria con la Moneda Del Destino!

**_¡Gracias por leer, suerte!_**


	14. Siempre vuelve, el always lo haceishon

**_ADVERTENCIA_**

**_Los eventos situados son después de los acontecimiento de la saga en NO Freddys_**

**_(Inserte nombre en NO freddys)_**

**_Usted esta aquí- (Inserte nombre de secuela en NO freddys)_**

* * *

**_Bueno, debo admitir que fue una cena algo larga._**

**_Ok, solo debo... urgh, AHH, *SHK* ok, estoy bien_**

**_Es hora de continuar con la historia_**

**_Ahora tengo que... uhmmm, ¿Cómo hacia esto?... ah, ya, ya recuerdo_**

**_*Inserte sonidos de papel moviéndose*_**

**_Me quede... justo aquí, perfecto_**

**_*tos* *tos* *inserte otra toz*_**

Otro día tranquilo en Freddy Fazbear Pizz-

*La pizzería esta desolada, en llamas, y llena de telarañas"

¿Qué demonios?

*Cuando apenas se da cuenta, al salir de la pizzería, todos los letreros y anuncios muestran la cara de Pedro"

***Mientras tanto, con Pedro***

SeñoraDeTv: Y, amo señor supremo del universo mundial, ¿Puede decirnos cual fue la clave en la que usted tomo control total del mundo, destruyendo a los enemigos que se opusieron a usted?

Pedro: Muy fácil, Amanda, todo empezó cuando renuncie en aquel restaurante de pizzas, y cuando el narrador fue a comer tome el control de su PC, ¡Y PUM! Emperador Universal

Amanda: ¿El que? ¿Narra-

Pedro: digo, quiero decir, el peleador, si, peleador.

Jhonson: Y usted no se siente solo siendo la única persona amo señor suprema del universo mundial?

Pedro: bueno, Batman estaba solo pero tenia un mayordomo, así que, pff, por que no tener el mío? *Saca una campana de su bolsillo*

Pedro: ¡DANIEELLL! *Agitando la campana*

Daniel: bip bup obop bip *Siguiendo cubierto de papel higiénico desde un poco mas de 1 año*

Pedro: esta totalmente entrenado, vacunado, y tiene tácticas mortales contra zorros robóticos violadores emo

Pedro: *Se acerca a Amanda* hay muchos de esos por las praderas, nunca bajes la guardia.

Pedro: pero como sea! se siente tan bien ser el emper-

*Amanda no se mueve*

Pedro: Um... ¿Amanda?

Pedro: hola? *Pasa la mano hacia arriba y abajo delante de Amanda*

Pedro: pff, igual, este show apesta, vámonos Dan.

*Daniel tampoco se mueve*

Pedro: ¿Dan?

*Todo el universo, cultivarse y cuatriverso esta congelado en el tiempo, a excepción de Pedro*

Hola.

Pedro: oh no

Oh si.

Pedro: hey, ¿Ese peinado es nuevo?

¿Qué carajos hiciste con mi historia?

Pedro: No me mires así, no es como que te fuiste a comprar cigarrillos y nunca volviste *Intenta tomar una soda que esta al lado de el, pero el liquido se congela en el tiempo antes de que toque la lengua de Pedro*

¿QUE. HICISTE?

Pedro: ok, admito que, m, uh, sobre pase un poco? tal vez? en mi opinión esto hubiera quedado perfec-

¿Qué te dije de quebrar la cuarta pared?

Pedro: No es como que la estés quebrando ahora mismo, tu empezaste

¿Cómo supiste la contraseña de mi PC?

Pedro: deberías de evitar que todas tus contraseñas sean pizzas, aun qu-

Ok, suficiente, voy a resetear este mundo, no, reseteare todo el universo

Pedro: HEY HEY HEY, ALTO AHI, LOCA.

Pedro: ¡Este mundo esta totalmente bien como esta!

¡TODAS LAS ESCULTURAS TIENEN TU CARA, INCLUSO EL DE LA LIBERTAD!

Pedro: seamos honesto, a esa "dama" le faltaba mas "Pedro" en su rostro

...

Si, definitivamente reseteando.

Pedro: ¡NO PUEDES TENERME TRABAJANDO DE GUARRDIA PARA SIEMPRE, DONDE ESTA LOS DERECHOS DE LOS OCS!?

Tranquilo, no trabajaras mas de guardia de seguridad..

Pedro: que?.. .en serio!?

Tengo planes mas elaborados para ti.

Pedro: NO ESPERA, MALDITO BASTARD-

**_*Continueshion, tal vezshion*_**

**_*No conteishon en ezo*_**

**_*Feedback helpeishon to makeishon more historeishon*_**


	15. EN CARTELERA

_**AHORA EN CARTELERAS**_

**(Inserte nombre de AU)Tale**

**Hace mucho tiempo, 3 razas conquistaban sobre la tierra.**

**Mounstros, humanos, y chabelo.**

**Categoria P.**

**De Pedro mendez.**

***Deberías probablemente buscar la historia en la sección de Undertale y no en esta, duh***


End file.
